Tying the Nott
by Lyanna Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - En un mundo post-guerra donde Hermione es amiga de Draco Malfoy y la mayoría de sus amigos han desarrollado relaciones con ex compañeros de Slytherin , Hermione está soltera. Sin embargo, cuando un ex mortífago —Theo Nott — está muriendo, Hermione es convencida para casarse con él y así salvar su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_ _ *****_

• **Capítulo I** •

 _ **5 de Marzo de 2004**_

—Granger.

Hermione miró al rubio Slytherin sentado al otro lado de la mesa mientras él se dirigía a ella, notando la forma en que cuadraba los hombros y ajustaba su postura. Era algo que le había pillado haciendo en reuniones en el Ministerio cuando él sabía que tenía que prepararse para una discusión difícil. Ese tipo de posturas dirigida a ella nunca era una buena señal, pero no vocalizó sus observaciones, permitiéndole a él decir lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la vida que me debes?— preguntó. —Vengo a cobrarla.

Ella lentamente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo con incredulidad y preguntándose qué demonios estaba hablando. —Yo no te debo ninguna vida, Malfoy—, insistió, sin romper el contacto visual con él. Él le había dicho una vez hace años que romper el contacto visual era un signo de debilidad.

Sólo habían estado trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas durante seis meses —él en la División de _Bestias_ y ella en la División de _Seres_ —cuando Remus, el nuevo jefe del D.R.C.C.M, los había emparejado en un caso relacionado con un hombre lobo, quien sospechaban, tenía una quimera como mascota. Malfoy había insistido en que el contacto visual y la postura era el camino a seguir, pero a lo único que lo llevó fue a un portazo en la cara y una amenaza que implicaba la próxima luna llena. Cuando el Licántropo reabrió la puerta para hacer frente a Hermione, ella bajó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello y entregándose al hombre en su propio territorio; de repente se les permitió la entrada a través de la puerta.

Los seres eran su especialidad.

La _quimera_ por otra parte…se estremeció ante el recuerdo, uno que jamás debía de recordársele a Malfoy porque tenía un terrible hábito de regodeo. Fue, de hecho, la primera vez que le había salvado la vida y no la última, sin embargo, ella lo había salvado la misma cantidad de veces. Se convirtió en un juego con los años. Uno que Harry y Ginny encontraron entretenido. Ron no podía comprender por qué Hermione no cobraba la deuda de inmediato y obligaba a Draco a hacer algo mortificante. Era difícil explicar a un hombre casado con Pansy Parkinson que estar bajo el pulgar de un Slytherin no era algo que deseara; algo a lo que él claramente se había vuelto insensible a lo largo de los años.

Hermione dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el lado de su taza de café de papel en la que el barista incorrectamente había escrito su nombre con marcador negro. —La última vez que _tú_ salvaste _mi_ vida fue hace tres años, cuando me caí de la escoba en el caso del dragón en Berwickshire, y _esa_ te la pague un mes más tarde, cuando Dolohov escapó de Azkaban y se presentó en tu casa—, le recordó.

Agitó la mano en el aire de esa manera petulante que la hizo crispar nariz, sacudiéndose sus palabras. —Honestamente, ¿qué tipo de bruja no puede montar una escoba?— preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella contuvo el gruñido en su garganta sabiendo que la estaba provocando deliberadamente.

— _No entiendo cómo puedes ser amiga de él, — Ron solía decir._

— _Por lo menos la vida no es aburrida—, respondería ella._

 _Sus dos mejores amigos se reirían y Harry inevitablemente preguntaría: — ¿Cuando nuestras vidas han sido aburridas, Hermione?_

Se alegró de tener en cuenta que sus aventuras en estos días consistían en quedar de vez en cuando a tomar un café con los antiguos Mortífagos, en lugar de luchar contra ellos en el medio de la batalla. Por otra parte, algún fugitivo aparecería una vez cada pocos años, como Dolohov había hecho tres años antes, cuando Hermione se había detenido por la Mansión Malfoy para hacer frente a un caso que se cruzó en su escritorio.

— ¿No te acuerdas? —le preguntó la rubia. —Yo estaba allí investigando la desaparición de otra de las mascotas invisibles de tu esposa porque tú, siendo el dolor gigante en el culo que eres, presentaste un informe real."

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco —Estaba siendo un marido cariñoso y solidario y no podía investigar mi propia casa.

— ¡Tu esposa es demente cuando se trata de esas cosas y lo sabes! Diggory ni siquiera sabía que eran los nargles, y como era _tu_ estúpida casa, me mando a _mí_ a investigar. Fue vergonzoso tratar de explicar la situación sin hacer que cualquiera de nosotros pareciese fuera de nuestras mentes por complacer a Luna.

— _¡¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy?!— Ginny había gritado cuando su amiga Ravenclaw fue sorprendida fuera de Honeydukes de la mano del Príncipe de Slytherin mientras paseaban por el pueblo durante el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade tras el regreso a su último año en Hogwarts._ _La mayoría, como Harry y Ron, habían optado por no volver a la escuela, pero Hermione era inflexible en volver, sobre todo porque la profesora McGonagall le había dado la posición de premio anual a la muchacha._

 _Por desgracia, tuvo que compartir una habitación común con el Premio Anual —Draco Malfoy —que comenzó a salir con su amiga dos semanas después del comienzo de lapso._

— _¡Luna, su familia te mantuvo cautiva en su casa! —_ _Ginny dijo, tratando de averiguar cuándo, exactamente, la pareja había olvidado sus obvias diferencias y encontrado suficientes similitudes para construir una relación._

 _Luna sonrió a Ginny y Hermione, les dijo que cuando estaba en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, Draco había traído un pastel. ¡Pastel!_ _—Debe haber sido un muy buen pastes— Hermione había expresado en voz baja y ambos Draco y Luna sonrieron de una manera que Hermione rezó a los dioses no fuese una broma sexual interna entre los dos._

—Ella es excéntrica, — dijo Draco, la defensa de su esposa durante dos años. —Y sí, recuerdo que entonces me salvaste la vida, gracias.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de Hermione apareciendo en la mansión, dirigiéndose lejos de la sala hasta el lugar donde Luna había visto a los nargles la ultima vez, cuando los protecciones le alertaron de que alguien más había llegado. A pesar de que el mismo Draco había tratado de arreglar las protecciones de la casa después de Lucius había sido enviado a Azkaban y Narcissa se trasladó a Francia, Antonin Dolohov, Mortífago fugitivo, logro entrar la Mansión Malfoy sólo para ser detenido con un hechizo aturdidor de Hermione cuando estaba de espaldas, demasiado concentrado en tratar torturar con un Crucio a Draco como para oír sus pasos.

—Tuve que traer un rompedor de maldiciones para que restableciese las protecciones mágicas alrededor de la Mansión después de ese incidente, — dijo Draco. —Hablando de eso y, más importante, devuelta a mi punto original, te salvé la vida hace seis meses cuando nos llamaron para esa cosa con los muggles en Londres. Tú fuiste atacada y te _salvé_ la vida—, dijo, añadiendo énfasis a la parte de « _salvación de la vida_ » de su canción y danza.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué cosa en Londres? ¿Estás hablando de Hyde Park? —preguntó y luego se echó a reír al recordarlo. — ¿Cuando una bandada de patos contoneándose se acerco, gritaste a la vista de ellos, y luego me lanzaste al estanque?"

Draco apretó la mandíbula —Hombres pato.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. —No hay tal cosa como hombres pato. Tienes miedo de las aves que graznan, que idiota— Ella se rió. A pesar de que había estado en hundida hasta las rodillas en un húmedo y sucio estanque, el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy huyendo de unos pequeños pájaros en busca de un poco de pan lo había guardado en un contenedor, listo para un Pensadero en cualquier momento en que ella tuviese un mal día y necesitase algo para animarse.

— ¿Cómo es que le temes a las aves inofensivas? —preguntó cuando las risas cesaron. —He tenido quejas en mi escritorio porque tu condenado búho real ha estado tratando de cazar hipogrifos, a los que _también_ les temes y…

—En primer lugar—, dijo, con un tono amargo mientras la interrumpía, —Los Malfoy no tienen miedo de las cosas. En segundo lugar, deja a Bubo tranquilo. En tercer lugar, los dos sabemos que si los Malfoy le tuviesen miedo de las cosas —que no es así—Tengo una buena razón para tener miedo de los hipogrifos, —inconscientemente se rascó una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo donde Buckbeak lo había atacado en tercer año, — y _mi leal familiar_ tiene todo el derecho a cazarlos y...estás perdiendo el punto. El punto es, los hombres pato si existen, uno trató de atacarte, te salvé la vida, y ahora me debes.

Hermione sonrió, pero puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, a pesar de ser el mismo tipo irritante de siempre, en realidad estoy intrigada de que te tomarás _tantas_ molestias y esfuerzos para asegurar un favor de mi parte. Aun cuando no puedes llamarlo un favor, no en realidad.

Él frunció el ceño. Una mira que jamás había sido intimidante en la escuela y que a pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado. —No lo es—, insistió.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa e hizo una mueca mientras el sabor de café frío bañaba su lengua. Rápidamente se lo tragó mientras se le ocurría un pensamiento. —Espera, ¿qué quieres decir cm "hablando de eso"?

— ¿Hablar de qué?

—Dijiste "hablando de eso" cuando estábamos hablando de Dolohov. Dijiste, "hablando de eso" y luego comenzaste a balbucear acerca de la supuesta vida que te debo."

—Es real.

Hermione gimió mientras sentía como su paciencia se volvía delgada. Se estaba lamentando de tomar un almuerzo largo, pero él había lo había pedido con amabilidad por una vez, lo que debería haber sido un indicador de que quería algo de ella, y ella había aceptado con ingenuidad. Una parte de ella se había estado preguntando si él estaba pensando en pedirle que fuese la madrina de su hijo y primogénito de Luna. La idea de que la hubiese escogido por sobre Pansy era lo suficientemente vertiginosa como para aceptar la idea de atarse a sí misma a un Malfoy por el resto de su vida,

— ¿Qué tiene que ver con Dolohov?— ella pregunto.

—Nada —, dijo y la miró como si fuera estúpida por no seguir la rapidez de su palabrerío. —Tiene que ver con el rompedor de maldiciones.

— ¿Bill?

— ¿Weasley? —Draco se burló. — ¿Por qué debería contratar a un Weasley para venir a joder con mis protecciones? _Ya_ estaban rotas, no las necesitaba de tercera categoría también. Los Weasley son terribles en casi todo lo que hacen.

Hermione resopló. —Debo decirle a Ginny que dijiste eso.

Draco, hombre inteligente que era, tenía la gracia de respetar la amenaza. —Está bien, no en _todo_ lo que hacen. La pelirroja es talentosa con las bolas y un poco de madera entre sus muslos y me ha ganado una gran cantidad de galeones en los últimos años—, dijo y luego sonrió. —También he oído que juega Quidditch.

Hermione hizo un ruido de arcadas. —Debo decirle Blaise que dijiste eso.

—Hazlo—, Draco se encogió de hombros, — se trata de una broma prestada de _su_ repertorio. El punto es, sin embargo, la pelirroja juega al Quidditch como una profesional, lo que es útil ya que resulta _ser_ una, pero Blaise dice que no puede comer nada que cocine la bruja por temor a una intoxicación alimentaria. Las comadrejas son naturalmente buenas en _una_ cosa, y en todo lo demás son una mierda potencial.

Hermione sonrió. — ¿Estás admitiendo que Ron es bueno en algo?

—Sí, — Draco asintió, —Embarazar a Pansy parece ser algo en lo que es muy hábil.

Los dos compartieron una risa incómoda. Cuando la guerra había terminado, Hermione y Ron decidieron darle una oportunidad a su relación. Menos de dos meses después torpemente se separaron para salvar su amistad. Tres meses y una botella llena de whisky de fuego más tarde y Ron había despertado en una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Pansy Parkinson. Cerca de diciembre, cuando la bruja morena se presentó en la Madriguera con un informe de confirmación prenatal de San Mungo, Molly golpeó Ron en la cabeza con el _Diario El Profeta_ e invitó a Pansy a almorzar para planificar una boda.

—Volver a tu punto, a _mi_ punto —, dijo Hermione, que ya ha olvidado lo que estaban hablando, — Bill es el mejor rompedor de maldiciones que tiene Gringotts. ¡Fue él quien puso las protecciones alrededor de _mi_ casa! ¡Y la Madriguera! ¡Y el hogar de Ron y Pansy! ¡Y de Harry y Daphne!

— ¿ _Sabías que Blaise y Daphne salieron en Hogwarts?—_ _Ginny había preguntado a Harry la noche en que Daphne se mudo a Grimmauld Place._ _Todos ellos se habían juntado para ayudar, y mientras los chicos estaban en la parte trasera tomando un descanso con un par de cervezas de mantequilla y Daphne estaba arriba mostrándole a Pansy cómo había planeado redecorar el dormitorio, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron con Harry en el comedor haciendo espacio en el viejo armario de porcelana para las herencias de Daphne._

— _¿Verdad?—_ _Preguntó Harry. —Eso es raro._

— _¿Que nuestros parejas durmieran juntos, probablemente, el mismo año en que nosotros estábamos durmiendo juntos? —Ginny le preguntó con una sonrisa._ _—_ _Sí, un poco raro._

— _Es raro que ustedes dos son tan abiertos acerca de esto en frente de mí, — comentó Hermione mientras lanzaba a la basura una vieja fuente que tenía las palabras de Casa Black grabadas en el centro de la misma, observando con diversión, como se hacía añicos en la papelera de metal._

 _No era raro en absoluto sin embargo._ _Una hora más tarde, cuando todas las cosas se habían guardado, Bill pasó a poner las protecciones mágicas alrededor de la casa y, una vez que se fue, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la sala de comedor para la cena._ _Draco con Luna sentada en su regazo;_ _Blaise y Ginny en la misma posición en el otro lado de la mesa;_ _Ron tratando de sentar a su, hijo de cuatro años de edad, Artie, en la silla entre él y una embarazada Pansy;_ _y Harry y Daphne en el otro extremo, mirándose como bobos uno al otro._

 _Y Hermione._ _Hermione siempre estaba allí también._

—Y si alguna vez compró un cuchitril, voy a contratar a los Weasley inmediatamente, — Draco sonrió mientras hablaba. —Pero tengo una _mansión_ y una esposa muy guapa y embarazada que tengo que mantener protegida. Si _mis_ protecciones fallan, realmente puedo perder algo, porque, como tú has dicho tan dulcemente, Luna esta demente y sus amigos invisibles no estarán de guardia si los mortífagos tocan a la puerta—, admitió. —Nadie quiere entrar en el gallinero gigante de las comadrejas, Daphne tiene el elegido a su entera disposición para la protección, y la voz chillona de Pansy es mejor que cualquier encanto que he oído nunca. Joder...—gruñó con impaciencia, — ¿Cuál era mi punto?

—Hablando de eso.

— ¡Sí! — Él chasqueó los dedos. -— ¡Hablando de eso! ¡Rompedores de Maldiciones! Sí, contraté a Theo para que arreglase mis protecciones.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin tener idea de cuál era el punto al que quería llegar. — ¿Theo? —preguntó ella, el nombre no le sonaba familiar al principio. — ¿Theodore _Nott_? No sabía que era rompedor de maldiciones, — dijo pensativa. —Diablos, no estoy segura de que sabía que aun estaba...— se detuvo cuando ella levantó la vista y vio la expresión de Draco repentinamente tensa ante sus palabras. — ¿Estás bien?

Draco se aclaró la garganta y dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, su postura aun rígida — Theo no es _cualquier_ rompedor de maldiciones. Es el mejor. Trabaja de manera independiente porque es muy caro; Incluso Gringotts no le contra a menos que su personal, como Weasley, no pueda descifrar los códigos.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu deuda falsa porque...?

—Es real.

— ¡Draco! — ella le espetó.

Draco sonrió, claramente satisfecho de sí mismo para romper su resolución. — ¿Sabías que Theo se graduó como el mejor promedio en nuestra clase?— preguntó casualmente, mirando hacia abajo en el vaso medio vacío y revolviendo el contenido con la paja roja de plástico. —Él es muy inteligente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. — _Yo_ me gradué como la mejor promedio de nuestra clase—, dijo ella, corrigiéndole, —y Nott ni siquiera volvió para nuestro octavo año.

—Tomó sus EXTASIS por correspondencia, — dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. —También es muy rico. Y apuesto. O al menos eso me han dicho. Luna dice que es un adonis. Tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules y ella dice que ya que él es más alto que yo y...— dijo las palabras en un tono burlón y luego, cuando vio a Hermione riéndose de él, se aclaró la garganta. —Yo no tengo un complejo por eso. Las brujas piensan que está en forma, dejémoslo así.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?— ella le preguntó. — ¿Por qué esto se siente como un Cupido para una cita a ciegas? ¿Por qué me siento como si estuvieras canalizando a Pansy?"

—Vengo a cobrar la vida que me debes—, dijo, con un tono de nuevo, uno de seriedad absoluta.

— ¡Yo no te debo una maldita deuda de vida, Malfoy!"

— Necesito que te cases con Theo—, le espetó.

La boca de Hermione se abrió. ¿Oyó correctamente? — ¿Qué?— ella dijo, mirando a través de la mesa hacia él, lamentando — y no por primera vez —hacer una tregua con el Slytherin después de terminada la guerra. Seguramente, ella podría ser amiga de las personas que necesitasen menos mantenimiento y mucho más estables que Draco Malfoy. — ¿Alguien te lanzo un confundus? ¿Es que Luna ha estado elaborando ese extraño té fermentado de nuevo? Sabes que a ella no debería permitírsele estar alrededor de un caldero, especialmente cuando está embarazada. Draco, el humo por sí solo podría causar una serie de problemas prenatales que…

—Granger, – dijo de nuevo, estirándose a través de la mesa y, de hecho tomándola del brazo para llamar su atención, cortando efectivamente sus palabras de inmediato. El gesto físico la hizo entrar en pánico. Draco no tocaba a las personas. Corrección. Draco tocaba a Luna cariñosamente, tocaba a sus amigos de Slytherin de vez en cuando con una palmadita en la espalda o un puñetazo en el hombro y, cuando molestaba Ron, él abrazaba Artie. Pero a menos que le estuviese salvando la vida por capturándola mientras caía de una escoba o empujándola a un estanque para escapar de los hombres pato, Draco _nunca_ tocaba Hermione.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde la mano la sostenía. Estaba segura de que él no se había dado cuenta en un primer momento, pero sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente contra la cicatriz en su antebrazo y lo vio tensarse. _Esta_ era la razón por la que Draco nunca la tocaba. Le recordaba malos momentos. Rápidamente se apartó.

—Estás asustándome, Malfoy, — Hermione susurró al ver la expresión de verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

Respiró y finalmente dijo: —Necesito que te cases con mi mejor amigo, porque si no, se va a morir.

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Buenas noches y bienvenidos a mi nueva **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**. Esta es la segunda historia que traduzco y una de mis preferidas de la maravillosa autora **ShayaLonnie** **.** Es la historia entre nuestra querida Hermione y un personaje del que poco se sabe, Theodore Nott. Solo que es Slytherin y compañero de estudio de Draco Malfoy. Es una historia increíble y disfrute mucho leyéndola. Su original en inglés aún no está terminada pero tiene 36 capítulos hasta ahora así que aún nos queda para rato de esta increíble autora y su hermosa narración. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute leyéndola y como estoy disfrutando traduciéndola.

Para quienes deseen leer la historia original, en mi perfil, en la sección de historias favoritas, esta adjunta esta historia junto a otras dos de esta autora que recomiendo con mucho gusto. Así mismo, a las personas que deseen leer más de esta autora en español, las invito a pasar por mi traducción de **Presque Toujours Pur.** ¡Besos y abrazos de vainilla!

 ***** El titulo original es **Tying The Nott** , un juego de palabras. Su traducción sería Atando el Nudo, o Atando el Nott, ya que el apellido de este enigmático personaje (Nott) suena igual a la palabra nudo en ingles (Knot). _Tying the knot_ , es una frase común en ingles que se utiliza cuando se quiere expresa que esa persona está por casarse o comprometida.

 _ **Actualización:**_ Los capítulos de TTN, como la llamaré de ahora en adelante, serán publicados cada jueves. El segundo capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **jueves 10/09**. Así mismo, el sexto capítulo de PTP será publicado el **miércoles 09/09.**

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _Winter is coming…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo II** •

 _ **05 de marzo 2004**_

Hermione miró al otro lado de la mesa. — ¿Perdón?—

—Necesito que te cases con Theo, — Draco repitió su petición —no, lo _demando_ _._ Falsa deuda de vida y todo.

Hermione asintió lentamente. —Entendí esa parte—, dijo irritada. —Vuelve a la parte de «si no, se va a morir» de la peor propuesta de matrimonio.

Draco suspiró y comenzó a tocar la taza de café de papel con la uña del pulgar, un hábito nervioso que había adquirido años atrás cada vez que salían en las zonas mágicas de Gran Bretaña y la gente lo reconocía por ser un ex mortífago. Pocas personas tenían el descaro de decir cualquier cosa, especialmente si estaba con ella o cualquier otro miembro de Gryffindor o del Ejército de Dumbledore con los que se hizo amigo gracias a Luna. Aún así, el hábito nervioso permaneció.

—Theo está enfermo—, dijo, ni siquiera tratando de hacer esa cosa que todos los Slytherin lo hacían cuando estaban molestos por algo, ponerse una máscara de indiferencia para ocultar los sentimientos que les hacía ver vulnerables.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de abrirse camino alrededor del hecho de que Malfoy estaba realmente molesto y permitiéndole a ella verlo, lo que era un milagro. —Consíguele un Sanador, no una esposa, — aconsejó.

Él levantó la vista de su rasgada taza de papel y la miró. — ¿Podrías callarte por un maldito minuto?

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Lo siento, — dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable. — ¿De verdad se está muriendo?

Draco asintió. —Sí. Es una maldición lo que le está matando y teniendo en cuenta que es un rompedor de maldiciones y no ha descubierto la manera de curarse a sí mismo, estamos...— Suspiró y se frotó la frente, desordenando su cabello un poco mientras trataba de darse masajes para quitarle el dolor de cabeza inducido por el estrés. Instintivamente, Hermione metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una pequeña botella de plástico, quitando la tapa de la parte superior y entregándole de dos pastillas, agradecida cuando él los tomó de buena gana a diferencia de la forma habitual en que se quejaba cuando trataba de « _envenenarlo con tonterías muggle_ ».

—No estamos esperanzados —, dijo en voz baja después de tomar los analgésicos y bebiendo el resto de su café frío, teniendo cuidado de no tomar de los bordes desgarrados o arriesgaba que se derramase sobre su camisa de seda blanca.

— ¿Estamos? — Preguntó Hermione.

—Blaise sabe. Pansy y Daphne también —, le dijo. —Lo hemos sabido por un tiempo.

A pesar de trabajar con seres y criaturas mágicas en los últimos años, se consideraba bien instruida en las maldiciones considerando que pasó la mayor parte de su infancia siendo la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Tratar con Magia Oscura venía con la descripción del trabajo. Así que se fue a modo de investigación. — ¿Fue algo que toco? Yo sé que muchos rompedores de maldiciones lidian con artefactos oscuros todo el tiempo.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No. Fue maldecido por alguien.

— ¿Puedes encontrar a la persona? Sé que es una apuesta arriesgada, pero que podría tener la cura. Sin duda, entre ustedes, el dinero no sería un problema si eso es todo lo que la persona quisiera —, insistió y luego, un pensamiento se le ocurrió y preguntó: — ¿Fue por venganza?

—Oh, sin duda fue por venganza, —dijo Draco con amargura. —Pero encontrar a la persona que lo maldijo no le ayudará.

— ¿Por qué no?

Lentamente levantó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos grises del color de la luz del sol oculto tras las nubes de tormenta. Tenía los labios apretados y la mandíbula marcada y tomo un respiro antes de volver a hablar. —Debido a que Potter lo mató.

Sintió una vieja sensación familiar de temor en la boca del estómago. — ¿Voldemort maldijo a Nott? —preguntó ella y Draco asintió. —Dioses, han pasado... Draco que han pasado casi seis años. ¿Ha tomado _ese_ _tiempo_ para qu _e_ esta maldición entre en vigor?

—No, se ha tomado casi _siete_ años, — la corrigió. —Theo fue maldecido cuando tomó la Marca Tenebrosa justo antes de que todos volviésemos a Hogwarts y tú y el dúo cobarde se diesen a la fuga.

— ¿Siete años? —preguntó ella, teniendo en cuenta la relevancia de la serie, en referencia a Aritmancia. Siete es el número mágico más poderoso. Siete Horrocruxes.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué puedo decir?, el Señor Oscuro tenía un fetiche por los números mágicos.

Hermione se encogió. —No lo llames así. No era ningún _Señor._ Di Voldemort, — dijo y esperó a que Draco se inmutase porque todavía lo hacía después de tantos años —, o, si no puedes manejar eso, llámalo Tom Riddle.

Él la miró fijamente en la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes y que la ponía nerviosa. —Granger, el hombre alimentó a su serpiente con una mujer en mi mesa de comedor. Tu no llamas a ese tipo, 'Tom'—, insistió y ella tuvo que admitir el punto. —Y deja de distraerme. Así que... _Riddle, —_ dijo y luego rodó sus ojos, —estaba completamente demente cuando regresó al final de cuarto año. Yo estaba en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando estaba en casa...vamos a decir que él era un ejemplo encantador para Bellatrix—.

La postura de Hermione se puso rígida. —Lo entiendo.

—Nuestra opinión es que, al final, no se fiaba de sus seguidores, teniendo en cuenta el factor de Snape, fue probablemente un pensamiento inteligente de su parte —, admitió. —Cuando la nueva generación de mortífagos tomó la Marca Tenebrosa, se acodó en una maldición que poco a poco, a lo largo de siete años, drena el núcleo mágico de una persona. — Hermione no pudo evitar jadear. —Y sabes lo que pasa cuando un núcleo se agota.—

Ella asintió. —Mueres.

Era la razón porque la maldición asesina era tan eficaz. A diferencia de otras maldiciones que atacaban el cuerpo, la maldición asesina iba directamente al núcleo mágico. Era una de las razones por la cual los Inefables trataban constantemente de acercarse a Harry, desesperados por averiguar cómo había sobrevivido el ataque dos veces.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, — dijo Draco. —Pensamos que Riddle asumió que iba a ganar la guerra y si alguno de nuestros padres trataba de usurparlo, nos mantendría rehenes. Ya estábamos infectados con la maldición cuando tomamos la marca, así que no es como si hubiera tenido que poner mucho esfuerzo en que amenazarnos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era retener la cura. Afortunadamente, para el resto del mundo —Y _lamentablemente_ _para_ aquellos a los que marco — Potter ganó y la cura murió con Riddle.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que _tú_ estás vivo, Malfoy? — ella pregunto. —Tú tomaste la Marca Tenebrosa hace ocho años.

Ella lo vio girar su anillo de bodas en el dedo mientras ignoraba su pregunta y continuaba su relato: —Tuvimos nuestra primera sospecha de que algo ocurría cuando Cassius Warrington murió.

Hermione frunció el ceño, buscando en su memoria el nombre. —Recuerdo ese caso, — dijo después de unos segundos. —Harry trabajó en el. Pensaron que había sido envenenado.

—Efectos similares a la maldición—, explicó Draco. —Nunca fueron capaces de rastrear cualquier cosa sin embargo. _Él_ no fue el primero en morir. Flint fue.

—Marcus?— Ella levantó una ceja. —Murió en un accidente de Quidditch, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ginny estaba allí cuando sucedió.

Había estado por todo el _Profeta_ durante semanas. La famosa estrella de Quidditch y adicto se presentó a un juego cargado con una multitud de cosas que luego encontraron en su sangre. En el medio de un partido –y ni siquiera uno importante – Marcus se cayó de su escoba, no hizo nada para salvarse a sí mismo, y se estrelló contra el suelo después de caer unos buenos doscientos pies, rompiendo su cuello.

—Sí, dijeron que había estado bebiendo, lo cual era cierto, — Draco admitió. —Pero la madre de Flint le dijo a Daphne que, antes de su muerte, lo único que hacía era beber porque adormecía el dolor. Las pociones no funcionaban.

—Oh mi dios.

—Luego Montague murió una semana después de Warrington y todos supimos que era un patrón,— prosiguió. —Pero entonces Pucey de alguna manera sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su boda.

—La hermana de Daphne, ¿verdad? — ella pregunto.

—Sí. Estuvo enfermo justo hasta la ceremonia de unión luego, así de rápido,— dijo Draco, chasqueando los dedos, —estaba bien y nunca tuvo otro problema. Nos dejamos de preocupar hasta el año pasado cuando yo cumpliría siete años _desde_ que tome la Marca Tenebrosa. Esperé a enfermarme —, dijo, con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. Ella asumió que durante sus momentos de ansiedad que había hablado sus preocupaciones con Luna, que muy probablemente siendo la persona adorable y amorosa que era, había ayudado a su irritable marido. —Esperé a que sucediese algo malo, pero nada ocurrió. El aniversario del día en que tomé la marca vino y se fue. Así que, pensamos que habíamos estado paranoicos por los otros.—

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Siento que un ' _hasta_ ' está por venir.

Draco comenzó a arañar la taza de café de papel nuevo. —Hasta poco antes de Navidad, cuando Goyle murió. Él y Crabbe había tomado la marca durante las navidades de sexto año. Los sanadores en San Mungo no podían entender que fue lo que lo mató, pero _todos nosotros_ sabíamos.

Hermione quería ofrecer comodidad, pero sabía mejor. Esa no era su amistad. Ella asumió que él tenía Luna para eso o, al menos, a Pansy y Daphne, probablemente Blaise si el hombre bebía más de siete shots de whisky de fuego, que era cuando todo el mundo sabía que comenzaba ponerme afectuoso.

—Theo empezó a enfermarse aproximadamente dos semanas más tarde, — le dijo.

—Pero ¿tú y Pucey estaban bien? —ella pregunto. — ¿Estás seguro que la maldición no era para específicas personas? Tu padre era técnicamente la mano derecha de Voldemort, tal vez no te la colocaron, sugirió y luego inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando se encontró con la mirada del Slytherin.

—Granger, — hizo una pausa, pellizcando el puente de la nariz con irritación, como si hubieran tenido esta conversación antes, —si se le dio a individuos específicos, _yo_ habría sido el primera sólo para hacer un punto. No, Pucey y yo fuimos salvados debido Astoria y Luna.

Ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad y confusión ante sus palabras, curiosa en cuanto a cómo dos brujas que no tenían experiencia en maldiciones o Magia Oscura podrían…— ¡Madre de Merlín!— Hermione se quedó sin aliento. — ¡La ceremonia de unión!

Draco asintió y tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. —La maldición drena nuestros núcleos mágicos, pero un matrimonio de hecho une nuestros nucleos junto con los de nuestras mujeres. Las brujas están completamente inafectadas—, dijo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre la contaminación o posible contagio. —Pucey y yo hicimos algunas pruebas y descubrimos que cuanto más tiempo estemos casados, más fuertes nuestros corazones se vuelven. Ellas no sólo nos mantienen con vida, nos están _curando._

Ella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. —Así que Theo necesita casarse para salvar su vida.

Suspiró en lo que sonaba como alivio y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces había tenido que contar esta historia. —Y hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para buscar una bruja, pero el hijo de puta salió corriendo a principios de enero, probablemente escondiéndose de la verdad —, dijo Draco con amargura. —Regresó hace dos días y se encerró detrás de las protecciones de su casa y no va a salir. Está dejándose morir.

Ella comprendió la ira y la tristeza en la voz de Draco. Recordó que ella y Ron compartieron una similar hace algunos años cuando Harry desapareció en medio de la batalla para vagar en el Bosque Prohibido simplemente para dejarse morir. — ¿Por qué yo? — le espetó.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Porque todas los demás bruja que conocemos están casadas o...Tienen un problema con los antiguos mortífagos. No creas que no hemos tratado de pedirle a otras—, insistió, algo que sólo parecía volverla más molesta. —Blaise trabajó su encanto por toda Gran Bretaña e incluso se mantuvo alrededor de las Tres Escobas para tratar de captar la atención de las brujas que se graduarán de Hogwarts este año. Nadie quiere.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Así que yo soy el último recurso? ¿La asquerosa sangre sucia que no es digna de casarse con uno de ustedes, muchachos preciosos hasta que es un asunto de vida o muerte?

—Cállate, Granger, — Draco le espetó. —Ninguno de nosotros ha creído esa mierda durante años a excepción de Pansy y, en su defensa, le dijiste que era una vaca —, señaló. —Además, Theo no es así.

Hermione se burló. — ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo el resto de ustedes?

—Sí, — Draco respondió honestamente. —O la forma en que _solíamos ser._ A Theo nunca le importó.

Ella tenía problemas para creerlo, pensando que Draco haría casi cualquier cosa con tal de engañarla a casarse con su amigo. —Aún así tomó la marca —, insistió. —Y tuve la desafortunada circunstancia de conocer a su padre varias veces —, dijo al recordar el Departamento de Misterios y la batalla final de Hogwarts donde se encontró con el Señor Nott, una persona poco estable que Hermione había catalogado muchas veces junto a otros como los hermanos Lestrange y Bellatrix. Magia Oscura y dementores nunca se mezclaban bien.

—Malfoy, yo…lo siento, — dijo ella, —pero...No puedo casarme con Nott. Es un _extraño_. Estaríamos unidos de por _vida_. No hay divorcio en el mundo mágico. Y a mí me parece que ha hecho su decisión —Tomó aire y luego se puso de pie, la incomodidad y la culpa ya le estaban carcomiendo y sabía que Draco sabía que esto pasaría. Su corazón Gryffindor.

—Granger, no te vayas—, dijo y se levantó para tratar de detenerla. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, le gritó: — ¡Por favor!— y la desesperación en su voz había sido algo que nunca había oído antes. Ella se volvió y vio como corregía su expresión para ocultar el hecho de que literalmente le había _rogado_ a Hermione Granger para algo. —Solo…—apretó los dientes, tragando su orgullo. —Solo piensa en ello.

—Draco...

—Granger, si no se nos ocurre algo, Daphne dice que va a romper con Potter y ella misma va a casarse con Theo —, le espetó —Le lanzaremos un _imperius_ si necesitamos. No voy a permitir que ese maldito psicópata que mate a otro de mis amigos—, gruñó, llamando la atención de varios muggles cercanos. Una mirada rápida en su dirección y todos se volvieron su atención de nuevo a lo que fuera que habían estado haciendo antes de que Draco comenzase a gritar sobre psicópatas.

Hermione, sorprendida por la amenaza –y claramente había sido una amenaza –, negó con la cabeza. —No. Daphne ama a Harry. Ella no tiraría su vida a la basura de esa manera para—

— ¿Ayudar a un amigo?— Draco levantó una ceja cuestionándole. — ¿Qué sacrificarías _tú_ para salvar a un amigo, Granger?— preguntó, y sus ojos se posaron en su antebrazo.

Ella se acercó y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la cicatriz sobre su piel recordando el dolor y la angustia de la maldición Cruciatus de Bellatrix y la aguda punzada de su daga. Pero, sobre todo, recordó la sensación de extraño alivio cuando la separaron de Harry y Ron en la Mansión Malfoy. « _Deja_ _a la chica_ » Bellatrix había dicho, y lo primero que pensó Hermione fue: _Si muero, tal vez Harry y Ron tengan una oportunidad._

—Lo— Hermione vaciló. —Lo pensare.

~Ω~

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Termine antes de lo esperado, estoy ¡OnFire! Espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendo y gracias a todos por dejar reviews. **No es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia original de ShayaLonnie.**

 **Actualización:** El tercer capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **jueves 10/09**. Así mismo, el septimo capítulo de PTP será publicado el **miércoles 09/09**.

Tal vez, antes (;

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

" _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo III** •

 _ **5 de marzo de 2004**_

Huyó de Malfoy y del café lo más rápidamente posible, la promesa de que consideraría casarse con su amigo –un perfecto desconocido– persistía en el aire. Iría a disfrutar de las relajantes cenas familiares semanales celebradas en casa de sus padres y luego iría a casa a encontrar la manera de decirle a Draco que de ninguna manera iba a atarse a Theodore Nott para el resto de su vida. Atarse ella y su _núcleo mágico_ a él. Tal vez se pondría en contacto con Bill Weasley y ver si había algún rompedor de maldiciones mejor que Nott que encontrase solución a la maldición de la Marca Tenebrosa. Una taza de té caliente, unas galletas y una noche en con algunos libros y la investigación era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerla de la culpa que la propuesta de Malfoy le había hecho sentir.

El problema era….que él no se equivocaba –lo que odiaba admitir– sobre sus tendencias al auto sacrificio.

Trabajar con Draco, por no mencionar el ir a la escuela con él durante siete años, le había enseñado al Slytherin que Hermione estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida para salvar otra. Su cruzada para liberar a los elfos domésticos durante cuatro años en realidad nunca desapareció, incluso había terminado en un duelo público con el dueño abusivo de un elfo doméstico el año anterior, que terminó con Draco llevándole de urgencia a San Mungo después de una particular y desagradable maldición cortante, y Harry tuvo que arrestar a su oponente.

— _Eres una idiota, — Draco le había dicho mientras el Sanador cosía mágicamente la piel de su brazo._

 _Ron, que ya se encontraba en el hospital, llevando a Artie quien estaba infectado con un caso leve de Viruela de Dragón, frunció el ceño al Slytherin._ _—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy._

 _Artie se rió._ _—Vete a la mierda, Mowfoy—, repitió._

— _Mierda—, murmuró Ron._ _—No dejes que mamá te oiga decir eso—, le dijo a su hijo que se rió en voz alta y luego estornudó, soplando chispas de la nariz que prendieron fuego sobre la túnica de Ron._ _— ¡Joder, joder!—_ _Ron gritó._ _— ¡Maldita Viruela de Dragón! Artie, tomar la poción._

— _¡No!—_ _el muchacho gritó histéricamente._

 _Hermione se rió ante la vista, haciendo una mueca ligeramente cuando el Sanador terminó con su trabajo._ _—Ven a ver a la tía Hermione, — dijo y abrió su brazo libre para el niño con la piel verde._

— _Papá dijo 'mierda'—, Artie susurró a Hermione y luego se echó a reír._ _—Mami se va a enojar._

— _Sí, — Hermione sonrió y tomó la poción de manos de Ron, sosteniéndola para Artie quien la tomó de Hermione sin una queja;_ _su padre mirando con incredulidad._

 _Draco rodó los ojos._ _—Salvas a elfos y hombres lobo y ahora está abrazando a un pequeño mordedor infectado con Viruela de Dragón. Merlín, Granger, ¿tienes instinto de conservación o toda tu vida gira en torno a salvar a las personas?_

Ella haría cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de alguien. ¿Pero matrimonio? Después de todo lo que había pasado por durante la guerra, ¿no se merecía, al menos, algo románticamente normal? ¿No podía tener devoción como Draco y Luna? ¿Pasión como Blaise y Ginny? ¿Amor como Harry y Daphne? Y lo que fuera que Ron y Pansy tenían.

Harry. Dioses. Draco dijo que Daphne estaba dispuesta a poner fin a su compromiso para casarse con Theo y salvar su vida. Había sido cruel por parte Malfoy lanzar esa carta a la mesa. Hermione casi sentía como si estuviera siendo chantajeada; La vida amorosa de Harry como rehén a cambio de la suya. Merlín la ayudara, sabía que lo haría si todo se reducía a eso. Harry Potter merecía tener su _felices para siempre_ y que la aspen si alguien se interponía en el camino.

Sus propios problemas fueron empujados rápidamente a un lado cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, apareciéndose en un punto la calle y caminando el resto del camino. A pesar que decían que aún estaban cómodos con la magia —aún cuando habían sido manipulados con ella por su propia hija—Hermione sabía que ponía a sus padres incómodos a veces. Se apareció en su sala de estar una vez y asustó tanto a su madre que ambas mujeres terminaron llorando.

— ¿Cómo está el trabajo, cariño?— su padre le preguntó durante la cena; arroz integral y verduras al vapor llenaban hasta la mitad sus platos en lugar de las lasañas generalmente deliciosas que su madre hacía, o su comida china para llevar favorita. Mientras que sus padres no se consentían con el tipo de alimentos ricos que por lo general se encuentra en una cena con los Weasley, Hermione no recordaba haber visto una ensalada en la mesa desde que tenía nueve años.

— ¿Están ustedes dos en una dieta?— preguntó en respuesta, señalando a la lechuga. Miró a su madre que estaba demasiado flaca para _considerar_ siquiera perder peso, y su padre parecía haber perdido un par de libras en los últimos años. Hermione lo atribuyó a la tensión de saber todo lo que pasó durante la guerra o, al menos, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a decirles.

Su madre, Helen, lanzó una sonrisa incómoda. —No seas tonta, cariño—, dijo y movió las verduras alrededor de su plato, claramente no pensaba comérselos. —Estamos tratando de ser un poco más conscientes de nuestra salud.

 _Mentira._ Hermione lo supo inmediatamente. Trabajar con Draco Malfoy tenía un montón de cosas negativas, pero un pro era que le enseñaron cómo detectar una mentira por un maestro de la operación. Pero ¿por qué su madre mentiría acerca de los alimentos?

— ¿Que está pasando?— les preguntó.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?— su padre, Richard, repitió la pregunta. — ¿Aún te llevas bien con ese pequeño abusador con el que fuiste a la escuela?— le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué están escondiéndome?

Helen sonrió y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Ya dio a luz la esposa de Ron? Se supone que ocurriría en algún momento de esta primavera ¿no?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —El mes que viene, ¿por qué me están mintiendo?

Richard suspiró profundamente y luego se levantó de la mesa, haciéndose camino a la cocina y volviendo minutos después con una vieja botella de whisky y dos vasos de shots. Sirvió las bebidas, entregando una a Hermione y poniendo la otra en frente de sí mismo. Helen golpeó un lado de la mesa con un dedo y levantó una ceja retando a su marido. Él frunció el ceño, suplicando en silencio, pero ella golpeó la mesa más fuerte hasta que él suspiró derrotadamente y empujó su copa a su mujer y se fue a agarrar un nuevo vaso para sí mismo.

Hermione bebió toda la bebida, pensando que lo necesitaría.

Y así fue.

—... No me sentía bien desde hace algún tiempo... Los médicos no sabían lo que era...

Sintió que las paredes del comedor cerrándose a su alrededor.

—...No queríamos preocuparte... El dolor no es tan malo en estos días, aunque nunca se sabe si eso es una buena señal, o eso dicen...

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y podía sentir el pulso a un lado de su palpitante cabeza, ahogando la mayor parte de las palabras de sus padres. Solo captaba ciertas palabras y frases entre los latidos y respiraciones pero uno sobresalía más fuerte que un encantamiento maullido:

 _Terminal._

— ¿ _Yo_ hice esto?— Hermione rompió un silencio incómodo cuando sus padres finalmente habían dejado de hablar. — ¿Es esto debido a la...— se atragantó con un grito ahogado, incapaz de seguir hablando.

—No,— Helen aseguró su hija. —Es raro y...simplemente ya no saben qué hacer al respecto. No tenía nada que ver con que la alteración de nuestros recuerdos. No tiene nada que ver con la magia.

Hermione miró hacia abajo mientras su madre sostenía sus manos, sentada a su lado en el sofá. ¿Cuando se habían mudado a la otra habitación? ¿Es que las manos de su madre siempre habían sido tan pequeñas? ¿Por qué la estaba reconfortando? ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debería estar haciendo algo para solucionar este problema? ¡Era una bruja por Merlín! —...Quizás la magia pueda…deberíamos ir a San Mungo—

—No.

Los ojos borrosos de Hermione levantaron la vista y parpadeó las lágrimas al ver a su padre de pie firmemente en el extremo del sofá.

—No es que no confiemos en la magia, es más...ya hemos explorado esa opción—, confesó. —Nos hemos mantenido en contacto con Minerva y Poppy en los últimos años. Nuestros chequeos después de que nos regresases nuestros recuerdos se hicieron todos a través de ellas. Así que cuando tu madre se enfermó y los médicos muggles no podían hacer nada, las buscamos. Pensamos que tal vez uno de tus sanadores podría hacer algo.

—¿Y?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Hermione respiró hondo y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. —¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó, preparándose para la batalla. Sus padres se quedaron en silencio. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—Nada—, Helen respondió en voz baja. —Richard, tráele el libro. Ella querrá verlo.

Richard salió de la habitación una vez más, regresando minutos después con una gran carpeta de tres anillos en sus manos, rebosante de documentos. —Esto es todo lo referente a la enfermedad de tu madre. Cada prescripción, notas de cada médico y especialista que hemos visto, la investigación adicional que hemos hecho a través de las revistas médicas y de llamar a nuestros amigos de la Universidad; a todos ellos—, dijo, entregándole la carpeta. —Sabíamos que te gustaría investigar todo por ti misma, pero...Princesa, no te hagas ilusiones—, dijo a través de una voz rota.

Helen sonrió. —No han dicho cuánto tiempo tengo, pero, para ser honesta, prefiero no saber. Prefiero vivir cada día lo más normalmente posible. Esa es mi decisión y me gustaría a todos respetasen eso. Ahora...dinos cómo va el trabajo—, dijo ella, con voz suplicante.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de envolver su cabeza en torno a todo lo que acababan de contarle. Invoco a su valentía Gryffindor, más segura que nunca de que si su madre hubiese nacido siendo una bruja, habría sido sorteada en la casa de Godric. Volvió a respirar lentamente y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Yo...finalmente conseguí que el Wizengamot aprobase reducir el costo de la poción de matalobos.

— ¡Oh!— Helen exclamó con alegría, una acción que conmocionó a su hija, que todavía se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquila y serena sobre la posibilidad de morir. — ¿Eso ayudara a umm…Lupin era?— pregunto. —Siempre fue un hombre muy agradable.

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Sí, él... Umm... l es el que ha estado trabajando conmigo y... Lo siento, no puedo... No puedo hacer esto.

Helen se aferró a la mano de Hermione. —Necesito que las cosas sean normales—, le dijo a su hija. —No quiero estar triste o asustada. Me gustaría seguir teniendo una relación con mi hija, saber sobre su vida con la mayor regularidad posible. Creciste demasiado rápido debido a circunstancias que no podías controlar y no necesito que de repente tengas que cuidar de mí. Sólo tienes veinticinco años, tienes que hacer cosas normales. No quiero que arrepentimientos. Yo...ya tengo demasiados.

La bruja miró a su madre, viendo finalmente las grietas en la máscara que utilizaba a través de sus ojos cansados. —No tendrás ningún arrepentimiento—, le prometió. —Lo juro.

Helen dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Hermione. —Oh, los tendré, y voy hacer las paces con el hecho de que nunca...nunca te veré…con tus hijos o en tu boda o...— y las lagrimas por fin corrieron por su rostro.

Dio un paso atrás lejos del sofá mientras su padre venia a tomar su lugar al lado de su madre, tirando de ella a sus brazos y Hermione se quedó allí, con la boca abierta, su cerebro funcionando un millón de millas por segundo, mientras trataba de concentrarse en una sola cosa para arreglar lo que había sucedido. Su madre estaba muriendo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla, y ahora ella inadvertidamente había llevado a una mujer enferma al punto de estallar en lágrimas. Pero tenía que ser valiente. Los Gryffindor eran valientes. Valientes, caballerosos, voluntariosos, atrevidos e…imprudentes.

 _Oh, esto es_ _una_ _mala idea._ El pensamiento atravesó su cerebro al mismo tiempo que espetó las palabras: —En realidad, estoy comprometida. —

Sus padres se volvieron y la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Su madre había dejado de llorar. _Bueno, al menos_ eso _funciono_ , Hermione pensó para sí misma al tiempo en ellos comenzaron con su bombardeo de preguntas.

—Él umm...fue bastante rápido, en realidad. Muy distinto a mí, sí lo sé, — dijo ella, sintiéndose nerviosa. —Su nombre es Theodore Nott. Sí, fuimos a Hogwarts juntos, pero diferentes casas. ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Umm Slytherin No, no es uno de los chicos que era malo conmigo. En realidad no nos conocemos, conocíamos, bien en ese entonces. Papá, ¿puedo tener otro...trago? ¿Cómo nos juntamos?— Hermione se echó a reír nerviosamente. —Umm... Draco, en realidad...Draco nos presento. — dijo con los dientes apretados. —Oh, gracias a Merlín, — dijo mientras su padre ponía otra copa en su mano; la bebió rápidamente.

~•~

Hermione maldijo en voz alta mientras tambaleaba a través de la chimenea Flu designada en la Mansión Malfoy, llamas verdes desapareciendo detrás de ella. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su rímel regado por su rostro, el labial que había estado usando casi había desaparecido, dejado atrás en los vasos de shots y pintas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde había ido después de salir de su casa a los padres.

— _¡Me voy a casar!—_ _Hermione gritó al pub lleno de gente, levantando una copa de whisky de fuego en un brindis. Las felicitaciones explotaron a su alrededor y varias personas le compraron una bebida como regalo._

 _Un mago le sonrió desde una de las mesas._ _— ¿Quién es el tío con suerte, bonita señorita?_

 _Hermione rió._ _—No tengo ni puta idea. No recuerdo haber conocido a ese cabrón, — dijo ella y dreno el vaso de cerveza en frente de ella, sin saber que pertenecía a otra persona._

 _Hannah finalmente la empujó a través del Flu después de interrumpirla, probablemente sorprendida al escuchar a Hermione gritar, — ¡Mansión Malfoy!—_ _antes de desaparecer._

—Granger? Maldición, ¿estás loca?— Draco gritó cuando tropezó con ella, varita encendida en la mano. — ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!

—Creo que está borracha, Draco, — dijo Luna en voz baja mientras caminaba detrás de su marido. — ¿Supongo que le hablaste de Theo?—

Draco asintió de mala gana, viéndose ligeramente culpable ante la mirada de Luna. Es evidente que habían tenido un plan de cómo abordar la situación y que él no había seguido el guión.

Hermione se rió desde su lugar en el suelo de mármol frío. — ¿Serías mi dama de honor, Luna?— murmuró. —Creo que Harry y Ron se verían horribles en tafetán.

~Ω~

* * *

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Mil, mil disculpas por el retraso. Esta semana mi vida muggle ha esta súper full y el tiempo para traducir se me ha hecho súper corto. Espero que les guste este capítulo, no revela mucho pero explica la razón por la que Hermione acepta a tal acuerdo. ¡Mil disculpas de nuevo! ¡Saludos! Y recuerden: **No es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia original de ShayaLonnie.**

 **Actualización:** El cuarto capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **viernes 18/09**. Así mismo, el octavo capítulo de mi otra traducción, **Presque Toujours Pur** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **miércoles 16/09**.

Los quiero,

 ** _Lyanna Malfoy_**

 _"A Lannister Always Pays His Debts"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo IV** •

 _ **6 de marzo 2004**_

Cuando Hermione se despertó y se vio en una habitación extraña, inmediatamente empezó a entrar en pánico. Recordó el horrible almuerzo con Malfoy y la devastadora cena con sus padres seguida de un viaje al Caldero Chorreante donde comenzó a perderle la pista a sus memorias. Su cabeza palpitaba y se dio la vuelta, suplicando a los dioses por un indulto y se alegro al ver a un vial de Poción Vigorizante en el borde de la cama sobre una nota. Olvidando todo lo que Ojoloco Moody le había enseñado –y sin importar el no saber dónde estaba –Hermione bebió la poción antes de siquiera mirar dos veces al pergamino.

Gimió de alivio cuando el dolor se calmó un poco y luego perezosamente cogió la nota.

 _Hermione,_

 _Espero que te sientas mejor._ _No estábamos seguros de donde habías ido antes de visitar el Caldero Chorreante, así que hay una poción de anticonceptivos en el cajón – por si acaso._

 _Luna_

—Mierda, — Hermione tiró el edredón sobre su cabeza y con rabia pisoteó sus pies en el colchón. Había terminado en la Mansión Malfoy de todos los lugares, borracha. En silencio oró por no hubiese sido Draco quien la encontrara; por otra parte, no era como si él y Luna mantuviesen secretos el uno del otro.

Hubo un suave _¡pop!_ y el carraspeo suave de una garganta. Hermione se asomó por debajo de las sábanas y suspiró con irritación ante la visión de un pequeño elfo doméstico sonriendo alegremente hacia ella. — ¿Señorita Granger?— dijo, demasiado feliz para el gusto de Hermione. —El amo–

—Draco, — Hermione lo corrigió.

—Y la ama—

—Luna.

—Ya han comido el desayuno, pero le pidieron a Swishy que averiguase si la Señorita Granger tenía hambre.

Hermione miró al pequeño duende con ojos comprensivos. — ¿Hay algún elfos domésticos llamado Andrew o Clarke? ¿Jessica o Gertrude?— le preguntó con curiosidad, sin juzgar. —Swishy, si no te importa llevarme a la cocina, estaría encantada de hacer mi propio desa–— empezó a decir, pero el elfo desapareció, dejando tras de otra nota.

 _Granger,_

 _Los elfos domésticos han sido instruidos para hacer exactamente lo contrario de cualquier cosa que digas._

 _DM_

—Imbécil—, murmuró y luego salió de la cama, decidida a salir antes de que Swishy –quien de seguro había sido llamada así por Luna – regresara con la comida. Encogiéndose ante la brillante luz de una ventana cercana, Hermione buscó su varita, feliz de verla en el buró. Con un movimiento rápido, cerró las persianas y salió de la habitación, cerrando todas las ventanas en su camino al salón donde sabía que la joven Señora Malfoy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, visitando con los elfos y otras criaturas aún no vistas por alguien además de Luna.

Hermione sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación ante la vista de su amiga semi-acostada en un banco en un pequeño rincón junto a la ventana, equilibrando una taza de té en su vientre hinchado, viéndose angelical bajo el sol de la mañana. Mientras que el embarazo de Luna era pura magia, el de Pansy era una pesadilla viviente y Ron se había comprometido a no dejarla embarazada de nuevo.

A mitad de su embarazo con Artie, Ron genuinamente sugerido que pidiesen a un especialista que chequease para ver si su esposa era descendiente de alguna criatura mágica, tal vez una banshee.

— _¡Puede suceder!—_ _Ron dijo, círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, medio enloquecido por falta de sueño, gracias a una esposa enferma y enojada._ _—Fleur dice que a veces las veela machos no se transforman hasta que se han desarrollado completamente y luego ¡BAM! ¡Locos pajarracos violentos!_

Ginny y Hermione se habían llevado a Ron a una habitación encantada con un silencius en Grimmauld Place para que durmiese, mientras ellas llevaban a Pansy a un día de spa y a visitar a una partera donde le dieron hierbas mágicas para sus náuseas y cambios de humor. Hasta el momento, la única queja de Draco durante el embarazo de Luna es que ella todavía insistía en usar ropa dentro de la casa.

— ¿Hice algo vergonzoso?— Hermione le preguntó a su amiga mientras se acercaba a Luna, subiéndose al banco a su lado y acurrucándose en una bola, tirando una cercana manta de lana sobre sus piernas.

Luna le sonrió. —Estuviste encantadora como siempre, Hermione—, dijo en ese tono dulce que a menudo preocupada Hermione. Luna encontraba casi todo precioso. Ella se enamoró de su marido cuando estaba preso en sus mazmorras y ahora era la señora de la mansión en la que dichos calabozos todavía existían, aunque hace tiempo que se habían cerrado.

Hermione se encogió. — ¿Qué tan mal?

—Prohibí a Draco que buscase la cámara—, dijo Luna. —Y me asegure que no incluyese nada embarazoso o desconfiado en el contrato.

Hermione suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, Luna, eres realmente un...Espera, ¿qué contrato?— preguntó ella, sentándose con la espalda recta.

Luna parpadeó con confusión. —El contrato de matrimonio. Para ti y Theo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. —Luna... ¿firmé algo anoche?

La Ravenclaw de ojos saltones sonrió con esa sonrisa caprichosa y dijo: —Vi una paloma blanca volando alrededor de tu apartamento el septiembre pasado.

Hermione miró a su amiga, ojo izquierdo crispándose. —Luna... ¿Firme un contrato de matrimonio?— preguntó ella, hablando muy lentamente.

Luna asintió junto a cada una de las sílabas de Hermione. —Planté algunas anémonas y jazmines de Madagascar en el jardín un mes muy tarde este año.

La bruja morena se echó hacia atrás y repetidamente golpeó su cabeza en la pared. Hubo un sonido burlón desde la puerta y Hermione abrió los ojos para ver a Draco caminar vestido con túnicas caras sobre una camiseta casual y vaqueros muggles de corte alto. La imagen le pareció divertida al recordar la primera vez que Luna lo había llevado de compras al Londres muggle. Tomó suplicas, y amenazas sólo para meterlo en la tienda, pero basto con un guiño de parte de Luna para que comprase toda la colección de invierno en su talla.

—Eres tan dramática—, dijo, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su esposa, dándole un beso en la frente. —Si no fueras tan torpe, sabrías que respondió a tu pregunta dos veces Una paloma blanca indica una boda en el año, y las anémonas y jazmines de Madagascar –Flores tradicionales para bodas –generalmente florecen en primavera, pero los plantó un mes tarde—, dijo y luego la miró como si fuese estúpida.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Sabes que no creo en la adivinación. — Las palabras anteriores de Luna se filtraron de nuevo a través de su cerebro y la morena saltó de la banca y golpeo con su dedo a Draco en el pecho, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra, — ¡¿Un contrato de matrimonio?! Malfoy, ¡¿qué firme?!

— ¡Nada que los enlace!— Draco dijo, blandiendo su varita, por si acaso. —Aún.

— ¡¿Aún?!— Hermione palideció y toda la sangre pareció correr a su cabeza. — ¡Oh dioses!, ¿qué he hecho? No puedo casarme. No puedo... Sólo porque mi...— Se detuvo a media frase y recordó por qué había ido a beber y lo que le había dicho a sus padres. Comprometida. Casarse. Boda. Theo. Mierda. —Tengo que casarme—, susurró.

— ¡Swishy!— Draco llamó y el pequeño elfo doméstico apareció con una bandeja de pasteles para el desayuno en la mano. —Gracias, Swishy—, dijo con una sonrisa y tomó un pastel, señalando a continuación que la comida se sirviese junto a Hermione, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

—La señorita Granger tiene que comer—, Swishy insistió. — ¿Quisieran el amo—

—Draco, — Hermione gimió.

—Y la ama

—Luna—.

—Que Swishy alimentase a la señorita Granger?— preguntó y luego cogió un pastel en su pequeña mano, lo aplasto, y luego colocó su palma abierta delante de la boca de Hermione como si fuera un bebé unicornio. Luna se rió, Draco se rió abiertamente y Hermione frunció el ceño y luego cayó por entero en el suelo y en silencio gimió sobre todas las pobres decisiones que había hecho en los últimos años, la primera en su lista fue haberse hecho amiga de Malfoy.

—Levántate, Hermione, — dijo. —Todo el mundo debería estar aquí pronto y si te ves como una mierda cuando todos lleguen, la comadreja va a pensar que te he hecho algo horrible.

Hermione gimió. _—_ Lo _has_ hecho.

—Te conseguí un rico, brillante—

—Hermoso—, agregó Luna.

Draco se erizó. —Hermoso—, dijo, sólo ligeramente amargado, —esposo de sangre pura. ¿Sabes cuánto casamenteras cobrarían por algo como esto?— le preguntó. —Así que levántate, lávate la cara, y pásate un cepillo por el pelo. Luego reúnete con nosotros en el gran comedor para el almuerzo, — ordenó y luego giró sobre sus caros talones y salió de la sala.

Hermione miró a Luna que había permanecido en su posición junto a la ventana. —Todo va a estar bien, Hermione, — dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. —Si Harry nos ha enseñado algo, es que la vida se extiende más allá del reino de nuestro entendimiento.

La morena suspiró, tratando de enterrar la tristeza que luchaba por cubrir su rostro. Por supuesto, Luna sabía. Luna sabía todo. —No quiero que los demás sepan sobre mi madre—, dijo, tratando de no dejar que se quebrase su voz, —todavía no.

Luna asintió. —Él está realmente en forma—, agregó y luego sonrió a su amiga mientras Hermione dejaba caer la cabeza una vez más al frío piso de mármol maldiciendo el día en que se hizo amiga de Malfoy.

~•~

El grupo amigos mixto de Gryffindor y Slytherin se reunió para almorzar. Harry y Daphne agradecieron cortésmente los elfos domésticos cuando se servía la comida; Ginny, Blaise, y Ron siguiendo su ejemplo, mientras Pansy entregaba una serie de cosas que no se suponía que debía estar comiendo, insistiendo –hasta que Hermione la miró y sólo entonces —solicito—– que los elfos se asegurasen que su comida fuese preparada correctamente.

— ¿No puedes comer manzanas verdes?— Preguntó Ginny, alzando una ceja confundida.

—Ni puta idea, — Pansy silbó. —Tu madre es un psicópata que quiere controlar todos mis movimientos. Me comí lo que demonios quería con Artie y él está muy bien—, dijo, señalando al niño casi cinco años de edad que estaba en rodillas debajo de la mesa, ladrando a los elfos domésticos que pasaban.

—Sigues tomando la poción, ¿verdad?— Blaise susurró Ginny.

La pelirroja asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de Pansy y Ron. —Oh sí.

—Así que, —Harry se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?— preguntó. —Luna ya está embarazada, por lo que no pude pensar en alguna sorpresa que tuvieses para nosotros.

—O el por qué teníamos que venir _aquí_ —, dijo Ron con amargura. El único miembro del Trío de Oro que todavía tenía dudas sobre la antigua casa solariega donde permanecieron prisioneros. Harry y Hermione hacía mucho tiempo, habían puesto sus demonios para descansar.

Draco dio un sorbo a su vino de elfo. —Oh, nada importante—, dijo a sabiendas. —Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que los colores de su boda siguen siendo arándano y salvia.

Harry parpadeó, claramente sin saber la respuesta, y luego volvió a mirar a Daphne quien sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo. —Sí, Draco, los colores no han cambiado.

—El rojo y el verde. — Ron frunció el ceño. —Pretencioso idiota. ¡Ay!— Se volvió y frunció el ceño a Pansy que había pellizcado su brazo e hizo un gesto de reproche ya que su hijo seguía por debajo de la mesa.

—Muy bien, — dijo Draco, asintiendo. —Entonces supongo que es hora de que Luna y yo te demos nuestro R.S.V.P. **(1)** , — dijo y le entregó una tarjeta firmada. — ¿Todavía en septiembre?— preguntó, entregando la tarjeta a Daphne cuyos ojos azules se habían ampliado, llenos de lágrimas.

La rubia bruja tomó la tarjeta y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione. — ¿Lo harás?— preguntó ella, un tono de esperanza en su voz. —Eres realmente...Oh, gracias a Merlín, — dijo y, en forma muy poco Slytherin, saltó de su asiento y corrió alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a Hermione. — ¡Gracias, Hermione, gracias!

Harry miró fijamente y con confusión ante la vista de su novia abrazando a su mejor amiga. —Me estoy perdiendo de algo.

—Una pista, — Draco respondió.

— ¿Que está pasando?— Preguntó Ginny, mirando a Blaise cuya boca había quedado abierta y Pansy que dejó de gritar y fruncir el ceño y en su lugar se veía ligeramente apaciguada por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Hermione y Daphne.

— ¿Realmente va a hacerlo?— Preguntó Pansy, con la voz un poco tensa. — ¿Firmó un contrato? No me llenare de esperanzas por nada, Granger. Draco, ¿firmó?

Ron se puso de pie. — ¿Qué hiciste?— dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Draco.

Malfoy miró a Hermione que estaba acariciando Daphne en la espalda y con el ceño fruncido. — ¿No te dije que asumiría cosas que no son? No le he hecho nada—, dijo, dando la vuelta para mirar a Ron. —Todo el mundo a levantar sus copas. Vamos a brindar por la feliz pareja.

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué pareja? No entiendo.

Hermione suspiró cuando Daphne finalmente la soltó y volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry, que parecía preocupado porque su novia había llorado en el hombro de su mejor amiga. Hermione levantó su copa, deseando que fuera whisky de fuego y dijo: —Me voy a casar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ginny soltó. — ¡¿Con quien?! ¡Dioses, mas te vale que no sea aquel muggle que conociste en la cafetería! No me importa lo bonito que eran sus ojos, su pelo era ridículo y esos es decir algo, especialmente viniendo de mí ya que solía salir con _él_ — dijo y señaló a Harry.

—Yo soy... _Al_ _parecer, —_ dijo ella y luego miró a Draco que estaba haciendo caso omiso de todo el mundo para alimentar a Luna con bayas azucaradas de una cuchara de plata. —Voy a casarme Theodore Nott.

— ¡¿El mortífago?!— Ron gritó.

—Gracias por el insulto, — Draco murmuró con una sonrisa mientras Luna lamía la cuchara hasta dejarla limpia, inclinándose para besar un poco del jugo de baya que permanecía en sus labios. —Y vete a la mierda también, comadreja.

— ¡Mierda!— Artie gritó desde debajo de la mesa.

Pansy suspiró con irritación. —El peor padrino—, dijo y luego miró a su marido. — ¿Podrías calmarte? Tal vez se conocieron años atrás, se enamoraron, y han estado teniendo alguna gran relación en secreto.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —No voy a mentirle a mis amigos—, dijo. —Theo...— suspiró y miró a Daphne y Blaise en busca de ayuda ya que Pansy estaba siendo. . . Pansy y Draco estaban claramente ocupados.

—Theo está bajo los poderes de una maldición—, dijo Blaise. —Es difícil de explicar, pero la idea general es que el Señor Tenebroso—

—Voldemort—, Harry, Hermione y Ginny todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, corrigiéndolo.

—Como sea—, dijo Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Tejió una maldición en la Marca Tenebrosa. Sólo para la generación más joven. Siete años después de que fueses marcado, mueres. Las únicas excepciones parecen ser Pucey y Draco, — dijo. —Y lo único que tienen en común es que están casados.

Daphne se volvió hacia Harry. —La maldición drena núcleo mágico de una persona. Cuando estamos casados y unidos, nuestros núcleos se fusionan. Luna y mi hermana están manteniendo vivos a Adrian y Draco. Curándolos. Theo...A Theo no le queda mucho tiempo— ella dijo con tristeza.

—Junio—. Blaise señaló. —Lo marcaron justo después de sexto año. Se suponía que yo obtendría la mía el próximo verano, pero asesinaste al maldito bastardo—, dijo, mirando a Harry y luego levantó su vaso de nuevo. —Salud por eso, amigo, — brindó y luego bebió su vino.

— ¿Así que quieren que Hermione simplemente se case con el tipo? ¡Diles que encuentren a alguien más!— Ron gritó, su cara tornándose roja.

—Lo voy a hacer, — dijo Hermione. —No quiero discusiones. Tengo...Tengo mis propias razones.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Hermione, ¿es que alguien te está obligando a—

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Circe!— Draco grito.

—No me refería a ti...específicamente, — admitió Harry. —Pero... Hermione, esto no es algo que vendría de ti.

— ¿No es algo que vendría de ella hacer algo drástico para salvar la vida de alguien?— Daphne le pidió a su novio.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Es sólo que no quiero que tire su vida por la ventana, es todo.

—Cuida tu boca, Potter. — Pansy lo miró. —Theo es el mejor de todos nosotros. Si yo no estuviese casada con _éste—,_ dijo, señalando a Ron, —con mucho gusto habría corrido hacia Nott, — declaró con orgullo. —Es un matrimonio arreglado. No hace mucho tiempo, todos teníamos uno, arreglado por nuestros padres. No es tan grande como parece—, insistió.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego miró al otro lado de la mesa a Hermione. — ¿Es esto...Es esto lo que quieres, Hermione? ¿En serio?

Se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga, pensando en su madre. . . y en los Slytherin, sus amigos –y Pansy –sentados a su alrededor ya preparándose para llevar el luto por su amigo que estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Había demasiado dolor en el mundo y Draco había estado en lo cierto. A Voldemort no debería permitírsele asesinar a otra persona. —Si fuera yo, Harry, — dijo ella. —Si yo estuviese bajo los efectos de la maldición y la cura fuese tan…simple, — dijo, a pesar de que no era así, — ¿qué harías?

Frunció el ceño y luego miró a Daphne con aire de culpabilidad.

Ella le sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando un suave beso en su mejilla. —Está bien. Me siento de la misma manera por Theo. Es por eso que estoy tan feliz de que Hermione esté haciendo esto. — Harry solo asintió, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Bien, — dijo Draco y se puso de pie, levantando una copa de champán que había conjurado, tocando con su varita en el borde y duplicándola para todos en la mesa, las Pansy y Luna de llenas de jugo. —Un brindis.

—No creo que mi suegra me permita beber esto, — dijo Pansy, mirando el jugo en el vaso.

Draco la ignoró. — ¡Por Hermione y Theo!

—Por Hermione y Theo,— Daphne, Blaise y Luna todos dijeron alegremente, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny seguían sentados allí, sorprendidos por los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos minutos.

—Umm... No debe... No debe Nott estar aquí para esta... ¿Celebración?— Harry preguntó.

Draco sonrió. —Tradicionalmente, sí. — Asintió con la cabeza. —Y ahora que Granger acepto el compromiso y ha firmado el contrato de matrimonio, — dijo y apretó el pergamino enrollado en su túnica, — ¡Podemos ir, romper las extremadamente complicadas protecciones y barreras de seguridad de Theo, y convencer al hijo de puta que casarse con una mandona es mejor que la muerte!

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) R.S.V.P:** Es un acrónimo que deriva de la expresión francesa _Répondez s'il vous plaît,_ que literalmente significa " _Responda por favor_ " o " _Responda si le place_ ". Sé que muchos de Uds. Lo deben saber pero lo defino, porque hasta hace poco, varias personas me han preguntado qué significa y bueno, no quise asumir.

 _ **Translator's Note:**_ Mil, mil disculpas por el retraso, otra vez. Dioses, quisiera prometer que ya no leerán más notas de disculpas pero sé que es imposible, el día a día se me ha complicado un poco pero si les diré que no dejaré de traducir la historia, es un compromiso que me tomo apecho, porque no solo es con Shaya, es con Uds. y con mi persona. ¡Mil disculpas de nuevo! ¡Saludos! Y recuerden: **No es mi historia, es una traducción de la historia original de ShayaLonnie.**

 **Actualización:** El quinto capítulo de esta historia con seguridad será publicado el **sábado 26/09**. No suelo publicar los fines de semana pero hare una excepción, porque se los debo y se lo merecen. Así mismo, el noveno capítulo de mi otra traducción, **Presque Toujours Pur** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **miércoles 23/09**.

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _Vincit qui patitur_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo V** •

* * *

 **6 de marzo de 2004**

Theo observo su reflejo en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Nunca pensó que un día se vería peor que la noche en que había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Tomar, por supuesto, nunca se sentía como la palabra correcta para describir lo que le había sucedido; para lo que les había sucedido a todos ellos. Ciertamente, Draco podría haber sido un participante dispuesto hasta un año antes de que su padre terminase en Azkaban. La Marca Tenebrosa parecía –al menos para Malfoy– como un símbolo de honor y prestigio en lugar de lo que realmente era: una correa.

Por tradición y norma, Theo sabía que debía haber sido el primero en tener la marca impresa en él. Era el de mayor entre los Slytherin en su año y si Adrian, Marcus, Graham, y Cassius eran un ejemplo a seguir, la edad era un factor en la elección de los futuros mortífagos. Pero sus padres habían metido la pata, ninguno más que el de Draco, y el joven heredero Malfoy había sido seleccionado para ser " _un ejemplo para los demás_ ", o así había reclamado el Señor Tenebroso. Fue marcado, iniciado, y luego arrojado a los lobos en Hogwarts, distintos de los lobos alojados en el interior de la Mansión Malfoy. Vicente y Greg, como las leales ovejas que eran, siguieron el ejemplo de Draco tomando la Marca Tenebrosa –voluntariamente– la siguiente Navidad. Theo había elegido quedarse en Hogwarts durante todos los posibles días de fiesta de aquel año escolar; Sin embargo, el verano finalmente llegó… y volver a casa para el verano era inevitable. Lo habían prácticamente arrastrado ante el Señor Tenebroso –metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto– y se le fueron otorgados los " _grandes honores_ " de tener la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Theo sabía que no debía luchar físicamente contra magos más poderosos que él.

— _De_ _rodillas—, el Señor Tenebroso había instruido y Theo sintió sus rodillas tocar el suelo de mármol._ _Luego, entró en contacto con el dolor._

La Marca Tenebrosa quemada y picaba y le puso violentamente enfermo. Capas y capas de magia tan oscura que Theo se preguntó si llegaría a mezclarse con su misma sangre, pintándola de negro como la marca en su piel. _Sangre_ _sucia,_ pensó. De no haber estado sufriendo de agonía a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, podría haber rodado los ojos y haberse burlado en voz alta. La sangre nunca le había importado a Theo. Parecía inútil.

Su madre, de lo que recordaba de ella, era una gran aficionada a los crups **(1)** y los criaba para exposición. Él solía observaba con absorto interés como ella tomaba un macho de pelaje beige y una hembra de pelaje negro y rojizo, los colocaba en un corral juntos durante específicas horas y varios meses más tarde habría diminutos crups, chillando y con el tiempo, ladrando alrededor de la casa.

— _¿Por_ _qué te quedarás con esos dos?—_ _él le había preguntado una vez cuando la vio sacar a dos de los cachorros más grandes._

 _Había le sonrió y luego dijo: —Debido a que son los más bonitos y voy a usarlos para hacer más pequeños y bonitos bebés._

Tenía sentido, por supuesto. Crups bonitos hacían más crups bonitos. Theo señaló, sin embargo, que los más hermosos de vez en cuando también podrían ser los menos inteligentes y eran difíciles de entrenar. _Quédate con los más inteligentes y crearán más crups_ _inteligentes,_ había pensado. Aún así, ella se quedó con los más hermosos y los crió durante generaciones, hasta que una camada salió con cinco crías muertas y el único que vivía era ciego.

— _¿Es_ _ese cachorro un squib?—_ _le había preguntado y su madre, como la mujer cariñosa y detallista que era, había sonreído y asintió con la cabeza, porque ¿de qué otra iba a explicar que había cruzado tanto a sus mascotas entre ellos mismos que finalmente habían comenzado a morir debido a problemas de salud?_ _— ¿Ahora qué?_

— _Tu_ _padre fue a comprar una nueva crup madre de una señora que los vende en Yorkshire—, le había dicho._

 _Demasiado joven para entender exactamente cuáles eran las líneas que no debían ser cruzadas, Theo había preguntado: — ¿Será un nacido de muggle?—_ _Por pregunta, escuchada por su padre, se había ganado un embrujo púnzate en la parte posterior del cuello que casi lo ahoga a la muerte cuando su garganta se hinchó hasta casi cerrarse._

Aunque nunca hablo sobre sus pensamientos con respecto a la crianza con sus padres de nuevo, Theo ganó más percepción y comprensión de lo que era la sangre y la forma en que carecía de importancia en su mundo, a pesar de lo que decía a su padre y los padres de sus amigos. Sus amigos, notó, tenían sus razones por la supremacía de la sangre. Draco había sido preparado para ser el perfecto príncipe sangre pura toda su vida, siempre regurgitando las tonterías que su padre le decía. Era difícil discutir con un hombre que decía que debes odiar a alguien por su estado de sangre porque eras mucho mejor que ellos y te ofrecía ranas de chocolate y escobas nuevas por ser seguir su ejemplo obedientemente. Vince y Greg siempre creían cualquier cosa y todo lo que alguien les decía, y Pansy vivía amenazada por todo los que se encontrase fuera de su pequeña y perfecta burbuja de ignorancia. Daphne, Theo pensaba de vez en cuando, entendía cómo el mundo realmente funcionaba, pero sabía que no debía expresar su opinión sobre tales cosas. Blaise no se preocupaba por el estado de la sangre, siempre y cuando la sangre corriese por las venas de un cuerpo firme y siempre dispuesto; sin embargo nunca entraría en un debate político con nadie acerca de temas controversiales.

El Slytherin suponía que el Señor Tenebroso odiaba a los nacidos de muggles y los muggles por razones personales, pero Theo no estaba interesado en hacer preguntas a un mago que parecía más bestia que hombre y quien le había dio una palmada en la espalda cuando la Marca Tenebrosa había sido puesta en su piel, diciéndole lo honrado que debería estar por haber sido elegido. _No te engañes,_ Theo recordaba haber pensado _,_ _somos_ _carne de_ _cañón._ _ **(2)**_

— _Te_ _has unido a una maravillosa hermandad, Theodore Nott, — el Señor Tenebroso le había dicho antes de entregarle un conjunto de túnicas negras, una máscara de plata, y empujándolo hacia sus amigos._

Greg, Vince, Adrian, Marcus, Graham, y Cassius, todos parecían que vomitarían en cualquier momento después de verlo tomar la Marca. Draco se había visto de esa manera durante el pasado año y al parecer joder el asesinato de Dumbledore había vuelto todo mucho, mucho peor.

 _Hermandad._ Theo se burló en silencio. _Ya eran mis_ _hermanos,_ pensó, mirando a sus jóvenes compañeros Mortífagos, contento de saber que Blaise había, hasta ahora, escapado de ese destino.

Su padre se le había acercado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro. A diferencia de Draco, que anhelaba la atención de su padre y la aprobación que venía con un gesto físico tan importante, Theo se obligó a no estremecerse cuando su padre habló sobre el orgullo que venía con tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y que debía sentirse honrado de servir como miembro de una causa tan grande como la suya. Theo sonrió cortésmente, asintió con la cabeza en aparente acuerdo y se recordó a sí mismo, en repetidas ocasiones, que había aceptado –lo que significaba que no había luchado en contra– tomar la Marca Tenebrosa para salvar su vida.

La ironía de aquel asunto aún persistía en su mente.

Después de una ducha rápida que era más por el calor para calentar sus músculos adoloridos que por la necesidad de limpiarse, Theo bajo por las escaleras al demasiado grande y poco práctico comedor, pasándolo a favor del desayunador que estaba cómodamente situado en lo que solía ser el estudio de su padre. Después de que su padre, Thoros Nott, fuese finalmente capturado siete meses después de la batalla final de Hogwarts y enviado a Azkaban de por vida, Theo había celebrado bebiendo lo que parecía ser su peso en whisky de fuego y demoliendo el estudio con una serie épica de encantamientos explosivos. Una semana más tarde y cuando por fin se encontró sobrio, desvaneció los escombros del estudio y el rincón del desayuno tomó su lugar poco después.

—Pixy—, en voz baja llamó y le ofreció una suave sonrisa a la elfina que apareció frente a él, mirando a los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos con una simpatía que podría rivalizar con la de su madre cuando él tenía cinco años y había cogido Viruela de Dragón. — ¿Puedes traer una taza de té, por favor?— le preguntó a la pequeña elfina.

—El amo necesita comer—, dijo.

Theo sacudió la cabeza. —No gracias.

—El amo necesita comer, — Pixy repitió, sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Theo suspiró con irritación, no estaba de ánimo para fingir que iba a sobrevivir el verano solo porque su elfina estaba triste. Pero carecía de la energía y el impulso de discutir con ella. —Está bien, trae tostadas, gracias—, dijo, sabiendo que probablemente no se las comería, pero la elfina sonrió como si hubiese logrado un gran triunfo y desapareció en busca de su desayuno mientras él se sentaba a apenas leer el correo matutino.

Cuatro solicitudes para un rompedor de maldiciones de su nivel fueron enviadas de vuelta con sus recomendaciones personales de otros que eran lo suficientemente adecuados para manejar el trabajo. " _De vacaciones_ ", había dicho en cada carta, ofreciendo sus disculpas. Decirle a la gente que lo buscaban que se retiraba a la madura edad de veinticinco años era pedir a los entrometidos que curioseasen en sus asuntos personales.

En la parte inferior de la pila de cartas estaban al menos dos de Draco, una de Blaise, seis de Daphne, y la vociferadora de Pansy que había sido atrapada en la trampa que había creado específicamente para tales cosas. Theo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sobre rojo, sacudiéndose violentamente ya que estaba atrapado en la caja de vidrio a prueba de sonido, en espera de la señal de Theo para que simplemente explotase. Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza esa mañana y no estaba de humor para la voz chillona de Pansy.

Dejó las otras cartas de lado y ni siquiera las abrió, pero una de Draco parecía un poco intrigante. Había utilizado cera _roja_ en el sello en vez de verde o plata. Cualquier otra persona no hubiera dedicado al cambio de color de un segundo pensamiento, pero Theo sabía que Draco era meticuloso acerca de mantener y defender su imagen, incluso si esa imagen entraba un poco en conflicto con la que le habían criado a imitar. Por otra parte, casarse con una Ravenclaw, con la cabeza en las nubes y con por lo menos uno o dos talentos en el dormitorio tenía una forma de llevar hasta el más pomposo de los asnos a reevaluar la forma en que vivía.

Se quedó mirando el sello de cera roja en el sobre y, finalmente, agitó su varita sobre ella, lanzando una serie de hechizos de detección por si acaso. Cuando nada ocurrió, la abrió, molestó saber que Draco había hecho esto en un esfuerzo para llamar su atención.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron en la primera línea de la carta:

 _Theo,_

 _Merlín, eres predecible._ _Sabía que no podías resistirte a abrirla esta vez._ _Ahora, antes de que tengas la oportunidad de quemar esta carta también, necesito que dejes de ser un imbécil y levantes tus protecciones porque he encontrado una manera de—_

Theo movió su varita sobre el pergamino. _—Incendio._

Incluso la _perspectiva_ de la esperanza se había vuelto aburrida.

Él sabía lo que le estaba pasando, _lo que_ _le sucedería._ Había sido él quien había descubierto todo y quien había unido todas las piezas. Había estado allí durante el masivo colapso mental de Draco cuando pensó que iba a morir como Warrington, Flint, y Montague. Había ayudado a su amigo a poner sus asuntos y los de su familia en orden, por si acaso, tratando de encontrar la manera de romper la maldición, todo en vano y luego había estado allí cada momento para la cuenta regresiva, a la espera para que algo sucediera. Habían estado borrachos durante casi una semana después de que llegase y pasase la fecha, todavía a la espera de que Draco a cayese muerto de la misma forma en que los otros había hecho. Cuando Draco sobrevivió, celebraron. Cuando Goyle murió en diciembre, Theo se quedo para el funeral el tiempo suficiente para decir a los demás: —Es por las brujas —, y se fue antes de que pudieran convencerlo –y probablemente a una pobre mujer hechizada con un imperius– a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido.

Por qué regresó a Gran Bretaña hace unos días…no estaba seguro.

Pero no era porque tenía esperanza.

Había pasado menos de una hora después de la comida, o por lo menos, después de Pixy había colocado un almuerzo frente a él el cual ignoro a favor de un viejo libro, un vaso de agua, y una siesta muy necesaria, cuando Theo sintió caer las protecciones alrededor de su casa. Fue suave al principio, probablemente una lechuza que aún no había sido redirigida a la pequeña abertura en las protecciones sólo para el correo. Cuando sintió una presencia más fuerte en contra de la magia que le había tomado semanas para instalar, Theo se levantó con irritación.

—Malfoy, — gruñó en voz baja y se levantó, varita en mano, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, donde tenía toda la intención de tratar con su amigo de la infancia. Claro, si es que Draco lograba encontrar la manera de conseguir pasar, que era muy poco probable. Francamente, Theo estaba impresionado que hubiese llegado tan lejos.

Cuando la puerta principal se sacudió violentamente gracias a la explosión y la magia residual, Theo miró, con los ojos abiertos como Draco paseaba dentro de la mansión, viéndose con el maldito Alejandro Magno tras el asedio de Tiro, siempre victorioso.

— ¿Cómo coño has entrado?— Theo dijo, frunciendo el ceño a su mejor amigo. — ¡Deberías haber necesitado al menos seis personas para romper esas protecciones!

—Siete, en realidad, — Ginny Weasley dijo mientras entraba a través de su puerta principal, haciendo que su boca se abriese en estado de shock al ver a un Weasley en su casa. —Pero para ser justos, no creo que Ron estuviese dando su mejor esfuerzo—, admitió.

—Y dejamos a Luna y Pansy en la Mansión, — dijo Draco.

— ¿Dejamos?— Theo preguntó nerviosamente, agarrando firmemente su varita en la mano.

Blaise entró detrás de su novia, y luego Daphne detrás de él, mirando a Theo como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

—Dioses, mírate, — dijo ella, su cara retorciéndose en absoluta tristeza y simpatía. Cuando se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos para mirarlo de ese modo tan maternal que siempre tuvo, Theo luchó para alejarse, pero al final simplemente no tenía la fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Daph?— preguntó. — ¿No deberías estar planeando tu boda?

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. —Me hubiera casado contigo para salvarte la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No te hubiese dejado.

—Es bueno saberlo—, una voz habló desde la puerta y Theo levantó la vista para ver a los tres miembros del afamado Trío de Oro de pie allí. Harry Potter, que parecía muy incómodo; Ronald Weasley, que estaba lanzado dagas con su mirada a Theo; y… ¿por qué Hermione Granger se veía nerviosa?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvió y frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo. — ¿Qué hiciste?— demandó.

—He arreglado esto, — dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

— ¡Pixy!— Theo gritó y esperó a que apareciera la elfina. Cuando lo hizo, él la miró y le dijo: —Por favor, escolta a mis _invitados_ fuera de la mansión—, y luego se volvió para irse.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

Theo sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Draco!— Daphne silbó. — ¡Míralo! ¡Eso no puede ser bueno para su salud!

Draco se burló. —Tampoco debe ser bueno que esté muriendo. Blaise, dale la vuelta para que podamos tener una conversación adecuada.

Blaise suspiró, miró en tono de disculpa a los Gryffindor que estaban todos mirando a la escena con horror, y luego se acercó a sus amigos y ayudó a Daphne a voltear el cuerpo de Theo, sonriendo un poco al ver el ceño de Theo congelado en su lugar. —Se ve algo sexy y atractivo cuando se pone todo enojado, ¿verdad?— Blaise dijo con una sonrisa. —Granger, ¿quieres venir y echar un vistazo a lo que veras al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno?

—Esperemos que en los próximos cien años más o menos, — Draco añadió con un tono peligroso en su voz mientras miraba hacia abajo, al cuerpo petrificado de Theo. El rubio se acercó y se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo de Theo, literalmente esparrancándose encima de sus piernas mientras se inclinaba y se encontraba cara a cara con su amigo, un signo de dominancia para demostrar quién estaba realmente a cargo.

Theo hizo una nota mental de lanzarle un maleficio en sus cojones por esto.

—No me gusta el cambio, Theo. No me gustaba que tuviésemos que aguantarnos a un nuevo profesor de Defensa todos los años, no me gustó cuando Honeydukes descontinuó las plumas de azúcar con sabor a limón, y no me gustó las veces que el Señor Tenebroso —se detuvo para ver si alguno de los Gryffindor le corregía su selección de palabras —asesinó a cada uno de mis amigos ¿De verdad crees que iba a dejarte morir? ¿Cuándo nos dimos cuenta de cómo solucionarlo? Theo, si casarte con un muggle salvaría tu vida, te lanzaría un obliviate para obligarte a pensar que eres un encargado muggle de una tienda, completamente embrutecido con la idea de fugarse con alguna camarera y embarazarla. —Golpeó su varita contra la cabeza de Theo —... Así que ahora vas a ser un gilipollas obediente, te portaras bien con el ratón de biblioteca que ya ha accedido a casarse contigo, con contrato ya firmado, — añadió —y no te dejaras morir.

—Por favor, Theo, — susurró Daphne.

— ¿Ves?— Draco dijo, mirando brevemente a Daphne antes de volver sus ojos a su amigo. —Daphne te esta rogando. Rogando. Algo de lo que estoy bastante seguro de que sólo hace para Potter estos días—, añadió con una sonrisa taimada. —Si te dejas morir, Daphne va a sollozar hasta la muerte y Potter se va a volver malhumorado por la tristeza de su amada y el resto de nosotros tendrá que aguantar _eso._ Por no hablar de los horribles sonidos que Pansy hará en tu funeral.

Luego, en un momento extraño de verdadera intimidad entre amigos que todo el mundo sabía que Luna tenía algo que ver en sacar aquel lado sentimental del Slytherin, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, presionó su frente contra la de Theo y muy en serio, dijo, —No me hagas enterrar a otro amigo. _Finite._

Liberado del hechizo, Theo se quedó tirado en el piso con Draco sobre él. Hizo todo lo posible para frenar su temperamento, sabiendo que todo lo que dijo Draco era cierto. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Daphne en este momento temiendo que la chica estallase en lágrimas. —A menos que planees comprarme la cena, —dijo Theo con los dientes apretados, —Quítate. De. Mí. Regazo.

Draco sonrió y se levantó. —Bueno, está de vuelta. Granger, ven saludar.

Theo se sentó y suspiró, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas. Cuando por fin se volvió y miró a los Gryffindor que todavía estaban mirando en silencio, frunció el ceño. —No es que desconfié de mis amigos, —dijo, mirando específicamente a Potter y Weasley, —pero antes que algo más pase, deberían comprobar para ver si no está bajo un Imperius de Draco.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)Crups:** El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en é crup es una criatura dentro del mundo de Harry Potter (resulta que sale en una de las clases de Hagrid, no puedo creer que no recordase eso) y esta descripción la he sacado de que a su vez lo ha sacado de Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos. Asumo que **Shaya** habrá tenido la idea del libro de AFDE.

 **(2)Carne de Cañón:** es una frase hecha que hace referencia a la persona o grupo de personas a las que se expone sin miramientos a sufrir cualquier clase de daño, incluso la muerte.

 **Actualización:** El sexto capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **viernes 02/10**. Así mismo, el decimo capítulo de mi otra traducción, **Presque Toujours Pur** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado **jueves 01/10**.

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _Vincit qui patitur_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo VI** •

 **6 de marzo 2004**

Se reunieron alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular en el desayunador —Espero que no se ofendan —dijo Hermione, torciendo el dobladillo de la blusa en sus dedos mientras tomaba asiento junto a Theo, —Me gustaría que Daphne y Harry estuviesen presente. Ginny y Ron son demasiado temperamentales, y francamente, alguien tiene que cuidar a Blaise.

Theo sonrió ligeramente. Si realmente se preocupase por las cosas que poseía dentro de la mansión, tal vez podría haber insistido en que Blaise se fuera. El robo no era algo que le preocupaba, por supuesto, pero Blaise tenía una curiosidad antinatural y, si lo dejaban a su suerte, algo acabaría por romperse — ¿Y Draco? ¿No confías en _él_ para que revise el contrato? —le preguntó con sarcasmo, lo que le valió una mirada de incredulidad de la bruja.

—Él cree que existen los hombres pato —respondió la bruja.

Theo se volvió y miró a su mejor amigo — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Draco miró hacia al par — ¿Podemos empezar? ¿O es que acaso es necesario que sigan haciéndole daño a mi ego y a mi reputación?

Theo se sentó y suspiró dramáticamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano —Con tu permiso —dijo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con aire aburrido.

Draco sacó un nuevo contrato de matrimonio y una pluma. El contrato anterior que ya había sido firmado por Hermione se encendió en llamas al segundo en que la bruja había leído las palabras "cama nupcial" y "dote", y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo que partir de cero sería lo mejor —Por lo tanto, la primera orden del día es la fecha de la boda, que debe ser lo más pronto posible.

—El trece de junio suena bien —dijo Theo y luego hizo una mueca cuando Daphne se inclinó sobre Draco para golpearlo en la cabeza — ¡Ay!

Harry vio como su normalmente dulce y graciosa prometida se tornaba violenta lo que hizo sentarse rígidamente en su silla. — ¿Me he perdido de algo?— le preguntó con nerviosismo.

La bruja rubia fulminó con la mirada a su amiga. —A Theo le dieron la marca el trece de junio.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. —Dar implica regalo. ¿Puedes _dar_ una maldición?— preguntó. —Tenía un primo, por el cual, una vez me dio Viruela de Dragón cuando era pequeño, así que supongo que en algunos contextos el término se aplica correctamente. — Él asintió con la cabeza. —Doce de junio, entonces.

Daphne suspiró. —Theo...

Frunció el ceño. —Estoy tratando de ser susceptible aquí, Daphne, y darle a la dama el tiempo suficiente para pensar en esto y que pueda retractarse con gracia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No voy a hacer eso.

Se burló. —Por supuesto que no, eres un Gryffindor.

Ella se volvió y entrecerró sus ojos. —Voy a hacer esto. Así que actuar hosco no va a cambiar mi decisión—, dijo obstinadamente.

Theo respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente; luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que por lo general llegaba alrededor de esta hora del día. Se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para tomar otra Poción para el dolor. Una Poción Vigorizante y un poco de Poción Pimentónica tampoco le caerían nada mal. —No quiero tu compasión, Hermione, — dijo en voz baja. —No soy un elfo doméstico.

Ella frunció los labios y dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de la mesa, evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual con todos los presentes. Los tres Slytherin, todos se dieron cuenta de inmediato. —Tengo mis propias razones para hacer esto.

Draco bajo su pluma y miró al otro lado de la mesa. —Bueno, estoy intrigado—, dijo con una sonrisa. —La trama se complica.

Ella lo miró penetrantemente. —Púdrete, Malfoy, — dijo entre dientes. —Voy a hacerlo. No me voy a echar para atrás—, insistió. —Y creo que es una tontería hacer esto tan cerca de la fecha—, añadió, volviendo su atención a Theo. —Ya estás enfermo; todos podemos verlo y no es sólo la maldición lo que debería preocuparnos. Indudablemente consumirá tu núcleo mágico al llegar el aniversario, pero los síntomas por los que estás pasando ahora podrían dar lugar a una plétora de otros problemas de salud y otros riesgos.

Theo la miró y se preguntó si sus amigos habían pensado en eso antes. No podía ver sus rostros, pero el silencio decía lo suficiente. Una parte de él realmente espera que Daphne no le golpease de nuevo. Los síntomas eran realmente la peor parte. El cansancio era agobiante, pero el dolor era agotador. Dolores de cabeza todos los días, dolores agudos en sus músculos y la incapacidad para comer algo y el intentar –sin mucho éxito –mantener la mayor parte de la comida en su estomago. Estaba cansado.

Cansado de esperar que le llegase la hora de morir.

—Once de junio—, sugirió. Todo el mundo lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué tal, en algún momento a mediados de mayo?— Harry ofreció e inmediatamente recibió miradas incrédulas de todos alrededor de la mesa. — ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer sugerencias?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Es mala suerte casarse en mayo. ¿Fuiste criado por animales?

Harry resopló. —Cerca —suspiró —Entonces, abril. Dioses—, palideció un poco —Está a sólo un mes de distancia.

— _Cásate en abril si puedes, alegría para él y alegría para ella_ _—_ Daphnedijo con una sonrisa brillante viéndose demasiado poco amenazante como para ser una Slytherin. Parecía una alegre Hufflepuff, colgada del brazo de Harry Potter, el héroe de guerra. Pocos sabían que su mordedura era mucho más fuerte que el ladrido que la gente rara vez, o nunca, escuchaba. Era casi el polo opuesto de Pansy que hacía saber a todo el mundo lo que pensaba. Hermione a menudo pensaba que aquello hacia a Daphne mucho más peligrosa. —Cada mes tiene ciertas observancias y supersticiones.

— ¿Qué promete una boda en Septiembre?— Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

—Riquezas, — Draco respondió, mirando hacia el contrato de matrimonio mientras comenzaba a llenar los espacios de los nombres y las fechas y otra información general.

Harry se volvió y miró a Daphne. _—Tú_ escogiste nuestra fecha para la boda—, dijo con un tono ligeramente acusatorio en su voz.

Daphne se burló de él. —Elegí septiembre porque cuando tengamos hijos podemos meterlos a todos en el Expreso de Hogwarts y luego ir de vacaciones para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Planeé pensando en el futuro—, explicó. —Ahora, el miércoles es el día más afortunado para casarse. ¿Veintiuno de abril?

—Está bien —Hermione asintió con la cabeza y luego se quedó sin aliento mientras contaba en su cabeza — ¡Oh, dioses! Daphne que me ayudarás a planear esto, ¿verdad?— preguntó con una voz llena de pánico.

La rubia asintió. — ¡Claro!

Theo levantó la mano como si todos estuvieran de vuelta en Hogwarts. — ¿Es que acaso no tengo voz y voto en esto?

—No, —Draco respondió fríamente —Perdiste el derecho a elegir tu fecha de matrimonio cuando desapareciste durante dos meses y luego te encerraste en tu propia casa para morir solo— declaró con firmeza. —Ahora, los anillos de compromiso y las alianzas de matrimonio. ¿Vamos a usar los tradicionales que están en tu bóveda?

Theo asintió con derrota y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Claro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Yo...no necesito un anillo.

Theo la miró boquiabierto ante su declaración y luego se volvió para mirar a Draco. —Pensé que ya había firmado el contrato original. Allí habrías declarado el asunto de los anillos.

—Lo hice—, respondió Draco. —Estaba ajumada en ese momento.

Los ojos azules de Theo se agrandaron. — ¿Has intentado casarme con una bruja ebria?

Draco se burló y puso los ojos. —Te habría casado hasta con un escreguto de cola explosiva. Granger, recibirás un anillo tradicional—, dijo, señalándola. —Es una parte de la ceremonia de unión. Hablando de las bóvedas, necesitamos que envíes una carta a Gringotts o vayas tu mismo, sólo si te sientes bien, para agregar a Granger a todo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Hermione gritó, notando de inmediato la forma en que Theo se estremeció ante el volumen y ofreciéndole una mirada de disculpa antes de volver su ira sobre Draco. "Eso no será parte de este acuerdo. No quiero que haya dinero involucrado en todo este asunto.

—Tiene que ser hacerse de esta manera, Granger.

— ¡Yo no quiero su dinero!

—Qué casualidad—, dijo Theo con un suspiro irritable, —Yo tampoco.

Draco se rió entre dientes, ignorando por completo a Hermione y mirando a su mejor amigo. —Mentiroso —dijo antes de finalmente llevar su atención a la bruja —Granger, si Theo muere, en _cualquier_ momento en el futuro...—Hizo una pausa, dejando que el pensamiento se infiltrara en su mente, —preferentemente dentro de _muchos_ años, si no heredas el dinero y las posesiones, el Ministerio va a reclamarlos y todos esos cabrones del gobierno recibirán gran parte de esa riqueza.

—Nosotros _somos_ esos cabrones del gobierno, Draco, —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, así los galeones no rodaran _tan_ lejos de la colina.

Theo se inclinó y dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el pergamino. —Pon en el contrato que si muero y Hermione lo desea, el dinero puede ir a obras de caridad de su elección—, insistió —El Fondo para los Huérfanos de la Guerra, Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos y las Becas para los Nacidos de muggles de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras y su boca se abrió — ¿Sabes sobre el Frente de Liberación de los Elfos Domésticos?— ella pregunto.

Antes de Theo tuviese la oportunidad de responder, Draco se adelantó — ¿Y si _tú_ mueres, Granger?

—Umm...yo...— tartamudeó. —Todas mis cosas irán a mis padres.

—No funciona de esa manera—, dijo Draco. — ¿Tienes un testamento muggle o mágico?— preguntó y luego no le dio espacio para contestar. Un testamento muggle era inútil de todos modos. —Si mueres, los duendes no entregaran nada a los muggles. Tienes que tener un mago o bruja como intermediario.

—Está bien —Hermione suspiró. —Harry entonces —dijo y luego miró a su derecha — in ánimos de ofender, Theodore.

—Theo. Por favor—, insistió. —Y tranquila. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si todavía tuviese padres a los que dejarle cosas. En la actualidad, las únicas personas a la que podría dejarles algún dinero en el caso de mi muerte son tan ricas como yo, si no más, así que parecía bastante inútil —, dijo, y señaló tanto a Draco como a Daphne.

Mientras Draco continuaba escribiendo el contrato, Daphne llenó el breve silencio. —Pixy y los otros elfos han mantenido la mansión bastante ordenada y limpia—, le dijo a Theo. —Probablemente podamos lograr que Hermione se mudase esta misma semana.

— ¿Qué?— Hermione se volvió y miró a la rubia. — ¿Mudarme a... a _quí_?— preguntó algo confundida.

Theo se volvió hacia ella. —No hay artefactos oscuros ni nada de ese estilo—, prometió. —Mientras todos ustedes estaban disfrutando al retomar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, yo tomé mis EXTASIS desde casa y luego pasé la mayor parte de unos ocho meses limpiando la casa. Literalmente.

—Eso no es... Solo que no me di cuenta...

Draco rió. — ¿Qué vivirías con tu esposo?— Sacudió la cabeza con diversión. —Eso nos lleva a la siguiente sección del contrato...Los niños.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en ambos lados de la silla y tomó en varias respiraciones profundas. —Podemos...podemos Theo y yo... ¿pueden darnos un minuto?

Harry se acercó y le puso una mano en su brazo. — ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

Ella se aparto, sintiéndose un poco asfixiada por la pequeña habitación y la gente que la rodeaba. —Voy a estar bien—, insistió, —Solo...tengo que hablar con Theo.

En silencio, los otros tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, Daphne cerrándola detrás de ellos. Hermione miró y se dio cuenta de que Draco había dejado el contrato sobre la mesa. Parecía antiguo como si hubiera sacado el pergamino de una tumba en lugar comprarlo en una tienda. Las letras, en gruesa, inclinada, cursiva caligrafía le recordaba a una película donde aún existían leyes arcaicas y donde las mujeres eran intercambiadas como dinero. _Oh, espera._ _Honestamente, ¡¿cómo es que todavía existen contratos matrimoniales en 2004?!_

—No tienes que hacer esto—, dijo Theo, rompiendo su conflicto interno.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reuniendo su coraje de Gryffindor y su terquedad de Granger. —Voy a hacer esto. No voy a dar marcha atrás. Di mi palabra.

—Ya he hecho las paces con mi condición, se que moriré—, le dijo. —Lo he aceptado.

— _Necesito_ _que las cosas sean normales—, su madre le había dicho._ _—No quiero estar triste o asustada._

—Me _gustaría_ vivir, — Theo confesó. —Vivir es bueno, pero no estoy...no deberías tener que sacrificar tu vida a cambio de la mía. No soy tan auto-preservacionista.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza. — ¿No es ese el mayor atributo de un Slytherin?— pregunto.

Él sonrió. —No siempre. Somos ambiciosos, astutos e ingeniosos también.

—Draco es muy astuto—, dijo con amargura.

Él se limitó a asentir. —Y yo soy ambicioso. No alardeo cuando digo que soy el mejor rompedor de maldiciones que hay—, dijo, y una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó rápidamente su rostro.

— _Logramos_ pasar a través de tus protecciones —, señaló.

Theo se rió. —Sí, y necesitaron _siete_ personas para lograrlo. Dos plenamente capacitados Aurores y Draco Malfoy que sabe del tema sobre las líneas ley **(1)** de la propiedad desde que tenía seis años y se raspo la rodilla en los jardines—. Puso los ojos en blanco. —Además—, comenzó y luego vaciló un poco, mirando hacia la varita que estaba dando vueltas entre sus dedos, algo que hacía por costumbre para no estar inquieto, —mi magia no ha... estado en su apogeo últimamente. Si logró sobrevivir el trece de junio—

—Lo harás.

— Y mi magia vuelve a mí, voy a cobrarle a Draco por esa escena en el recibidor—, dijo con un gruñido irritado. — ¡Qué idiota!

—Debería...— Hermione suspiró y miró al pergamino frente a ellos, — ¿Deberíamos terminar el contrato nosotros mismos?

Theo suspiró. —No espero nada de ti. Tú no tienes que...los niños son...

—Está bien, — dijo ella rápidamente, avergonzada por la escena que había montado antes y por como el pánico se había robado lo mejor de ella. —..Solo que, no se me había ocurrido. Pero esto es para toda la vida…y en los rituales de unión hay encantamientos de fidelidad por lo que no es como tú o yo pudiéramos—

—Yo _no_ lo haría—, dijo, interrumpiéndola. —Mi palabra es mi unión, mi lazo.

— ¿No quieres solo un matrimonio por conveniencia?— preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

Theo sonrió y Hermione se encontró mirando sus ojos y preguntándose si se avivarían si –no, _cuando_ –su magia volviese a su total potencial. Eran azules, pero no un brillante azul cerúleo como los de Ron o hielo de como los de Daphne. En cambio, eran de un claro color zafiro que le recordaban el océano, con pequeñas manchas de color marrón cerca de la pupila que hacía que sus ojos se pareciesen como si la Tierra explotase de adentro hacia afuera y agua corriese a los bordes exteriores.

—No creo _nada_ de esto sea conveniente, — él dijo. —Pero no. Si algo es, entonces debería ser. No parecer como si estuviese bajo un falso pretexto—, insistió. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me atrevería a controlar a otra persona, pero mi madre me enseñó que cuando me case, será para toda la vida y que debo tratar a mi bruja con respeto y honor. _Si_ nos casamos—, dijo, dejando que el "si" colgase en el aire tanto tiempo como pudo, —entonces soy…completa y efectivamente, tuyo.

Hermione tragó con nerviosismo. —Qué… ¿Qué te enseño tu padre?— preguntó ingenuamente.

La sonrisa de Theo se desvaneció inmediatamente y sus brillantes ojos azules se atenuaron. _—_ Lo que _no_ debo ser—, respondió secamente.

Ella se estremeció un poco y luego contuvo una bocanada de aire. —Yo... Bien, vamos... Vamos a ser adultos entonces, — sugirió. — ¿Niños?

Se encogió de hombros. —Nunca he pensado mucho en eso. No pensé que sobreviviría a la guerra para ser honesto, y luego con la maldición...— Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño oscuro que parecía caer de esa manera atractivamente desordenada que el cabello de Harry a menudo intentaba, pero fracasaba en hacer de manera épica. —Yo no quiero... Quiero decir...— Theo gimió con frustración. —Joder, — gruñó y luego la miro disculpándose por su arrebato. —Maldito Draco.

Ella sonrió. —Por lo menos tenemos algunas cosas en común. Un disgusto por Malfoy, por ejemplo.

Él asintió con entusiasmo. —Ahora mismo es _mucho_ más que un disgusto. Creo que cuando entre de regreso a esta habitación, voy a pegarle

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras. —Lo he hecho antes—, dijo con una ligera elevación y felicidad en su tono de voz, algo que no había estado allí en toda la mañana. —Se siente increíble. Asegúrate de mantener el pulgar en la parte exterior de la mano—, aconsejó, acercándose y tomando su mano entre las suyas para colocar los dedos como lo había explicado.

Theo rozó la yema del pulgar contra sus nudillos y el aliento se trabó en su garganta. —Hermione—, susurró, —sabes que un ritual de unión en matrimonio sólo se completa con —

—La consumación—, terminó su oración y apartó la mano de él para rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello. —Sí, yo... recuerdo haber leído algo así cuando Pansy y Ron se casaron.

—No es como si la consumación fue un problema para ellos—, dijo con una sonrisa.

—Será...— se detuvo mientras un pensamiento se le ocurría. —Quiero decir, ni siquiera pensé en preguntar si tú—

Theo levantó una curiosa. — ¿Si encuentro a Draco y Blaise más atractivos que tú?— Preguntó, y se echó a reír cuando ella se encogió de vergüenza, sus mejillas ruborizándose. —Bueno, ellos _son_ bonitos—, dijo con sarcasmo. —No puedo hablar por Blaise, ya que aún no le ha hecho la pregunta a la Pelirroja, pero creo que Draco ya está tomado. Aunque, respondiendo a tu pregunta, prefiero a las brujas, — dijo, su corte y ladeada sonrisa convirtiéndose en una sonrisa plena.

 _Aún no está dispuesto a_ _morir,_ pensó mientras lo veía sonreír.

—Bien—, ella asintió, —yo también—, dijo y luego sus ojos se abrieron al oír las palabras salían de su boca. —Quiero decir... Yo prefiero a los _magos..._ Porque...— Puso sus manos sobre su cara para ocultar su mortificación. Cuando oyó las risas procedentes de su pecho, gimió —Te estás riendo de mí.

Él se acercó y apartó sus manos de su cara. —Estás sonrojándote —señaló, viéndose de repente muy engreído, como si su estallido hubiese acariciado de alguna manera su ego. Hermione se sentía feliz de hubiese provocado un cambio en él, mientras que también un poco irritada que el mago finalmente mostrase su Slytherin interno.

—Estoy nerviosa —admitió, frotándose las mejillas como si la acción pudiese lavar la mancha de color rosa.

Theo sonrió —Es muy bonito.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) Líneas Ley:** Según hipótesis no científicas, las Líneas Ley, líneas de luz, líneas de energía, líneas espirituales (entre otros nombres) serían unas alineaciones de energía, que habrían sido construidas con algún propósito desconocido por pueblos prehistóricos, y que se localizarían en la mayoría de los lugares sagrados del mundo, como los círculos de piedras o monumentos megalíticos, iglesias, cementerios, etc.

 **Translator's Note:** De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza. Créanme que lo estoy intentando. Nos leemos (: Besos y abrazos de chocolate.

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo de esta historia intentaré publicarlo el **jueves 08/10.** El doceavo capítulo de mi otra traducción **Presque Toujours Pur** de **ShayaLonnie** será publicado el **miércoles 07/10.**

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

 _Hear me roar!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo VII** •

 **7 de marzo 2004**

El día después de que el contrato de matrimonio fuese firmado y enviado al Ministerio para su aprobación, Hermione se apareció a los escalones de la entrada de la Mansión Nott, sorprendida de que no tuviese que luchar contra de las protecciones mágica en esta ocasión. Una parte de ella quería cancelar, pero cuando se detuvo a ver a sus padres y comió un desayuno abundante pero saludable, sólo para ser empujada por la puerta cuando su madre se enfermó y pidió para la viese de esa manera, se rompió el corazón de Hermione. A las afueras de su hogar de la infancia, se armó de valor e hizo todo lo posible para preservar la dignidad de su madre y luego ignoró a su padre cuando este insistió en que trajese a su novio a cenar para que pudieran empezar a planear la boda.

Santo Godric, la boda. ¿Cómo es que se había involucrado en todo esto?

—No tienes que hacer esto, ya sabes, — dijo Theo mientras se sentaban juntos en el pequeño desayunador de la Mansión Nott.

Le habían dado un recorrido por el ala este de la gran mansión que incluía un salón de baile, dos comedores independientes, ocho habitaciones, dos estudios, y una piscina. Sabía que había una biblioteca y tenía la sensación de que Draco o Daphne le habían dicho a Theo que lo guardase para el final; como si los libros fueren el factor decisivo que la mantendría decidida a no romper el contrato de matrimonio.

— ¿Café?— ella respondió, levantando una ceja interrogante, como si no supiese de lo que realmente estaba hablando. Miró hacia la taza de cerámica y frunció los labios mientras sostenía tres terrones de azúcar en la mano que bailaba sobre el líquido —En realidad no es tan complicado. Sólo tienes que añadir un poco de leche. Todo lo que necesito ahora es el azúcar, — dijo y abrió la palma. — ¿Estoy a mitad de camino y tú quieres que me detenga ahora?

Theo puso los ojos en blanco y ella vio el menor atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios —Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer el azúcar en su bebida y la agitó con una cuchara de plata, succionando el líquido antes de colocar la cuchara de nuevo sobre la mesa —Lo sé—, asintió con la cabeza y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida, mirando con curiosidad como en ocasiones el revolvía el contenido de su té, pero nunca bebía. — ¿Vas a tratar de hacerme retractar sobre mi decisión sobre este matrimonio cada vez que te vea? No puedo dejar de pensar que eso se volverá molesto después de un tiempo; no lo vuelvas parte de tus votos, por favor.

Él soltó una risa y ella descubrió que le gustaba mucho el sonido de la misma. Los Slytherin eran complicados y todos tenían sus propias cuestiones a las que ella le gustaba penetrar. Pansy era fría y desconfiada, así que cuando por fin había conseguido que la bruja la llevase a almorzar a un restaurante muggle, Hermione se sintió victoriosa. La primera vez que fue capaz de conseguir que Draco la llamase por su nombre, sin un tono de burla, ella de hecho había celebrado. Hacer a Theo sonreír le provocaba los mismos sentimientos de triunfo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable—, le dijo.

— ¿Soy _tan_ horrible _?—_ ella pregunto —Quiero decir, sé que no nos conocíamos muy bien el uno al otro…en realidad no nos conocíamos, y supongo que Draco era un bocazas cuando se trataba de mi.

Theo resopló. —Él era en realidad mucho más locuaz sobre Potter, — dijo, poniendo los ojos —Durante un tiempo, todo los Slytherin en nuestro año tenían una apuesta sobre cuando admitiría su amor eterno por el Elegido—, dijo y sonrió suavemente cuando Hermione se echó a reír —Gané diez galeones de Blaise cuando fue obvio que Draco era heterosexual. Por otra parte, hice trampa porque los atrapé a él y Pansy teniendo relaciones sexuales al final del cuarto año.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Asco.

Él rió. —Tú no tuviste que verlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se tomo otro trago de café —La vi teniendo relaciones con Ron— confesó. —Todavía puedo decir que es un asco.

Compartieron un momento tranquilo de diversión antes de que él admitiese, —Nunca te odie. Nunca me importó el estado de la sangre o nada que tuviera que ver con esa basura.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato. —Fuiste...eres...Yo... Esto es complicado—, dijo y suspiró ruidosamente —No sé qué pensar de ti. Eres un Slytherin, pero –y sin ánimo de ofender a tus amigos –eres el menos espeluznante y menos bastardo que he conocido con la excepción de Daphne.

Él sonrió, tomando claramente sus palabras como un cumplido —En una ocasión transformo a Goyle en un sapo y trató de engañar a Longbottom haciéndole creer que era su familiar. No creas que Daphne es una pequeña Ravenclaw inocente o algo así. Es formidable.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante el cuento e hizo una nota mental sobre preguntarle a Daphne, y tal vez a Neville, de ello más tarde —Pero Draco siempre ha sido un imbécil—, dijo —Incluso Blaise era un absoluto esnob en la escuela quien no le daría la hora del día a una nacida de muggles a menos que ella tuviese un linda amiga mestiza con la que quisiese follar. Pansy nunca ha sido discreta sobre sus opiniones—, dijo y luego levantó la vista hacia él, una vez encontrándose a sí misma mirando las variaciones de color en sus ojos. —Y luego estás tú. No sé quién o qué eres o de qué lado estas, Theo Nott.

Tragó saliva mientras la miraba como si fuera un rompecabezas que quisiese armar y completar —Entonces, pregúntame, — le dijo — ¿No se supone que para eso eran estas pequeñas citas a la hora del té?

— _Nos_ _vamos a casar en poco más de un mes—, Hermione y Theo habían dicho a sus amigos cuando salieron del desayunador el día anterior, el contrato de matrimonio en sus manos._ _Cuando quedó claro que ella estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, Daphne se hizo cargo e insistió en que Theo y Hermione se reuniesen, solos, al menos una vez al día con el fin de llegar a conocerse uno a otro._

 _Draco la había molestado por el asunto y dijo algo acerca de cómo el mundo no siempre se inclinaba a las necesidades de Hermione Granger sólo porque las cosas la hacían sentir incómoda, y entonces comenzó a citar estadísticas sobre los matrimonios arreglados sangre pura y cómo ella y Theo deberían dejar de ser bebés sobre la situación._

 _Hermione hizo una nota mental sobre poner un pato en su oficina el lunes._

—Llegar a conocernos uno a otro, sí —Hermione asintió con la cabeza, bebió otro sorbo de café y una vez más, tomo nota que Theo no había tocado su té — ¿No te importa el estado de la sangre?— Pregunto.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No. Nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

Él la miró con incredulidad — ¿Porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no significa nada?— ofreció—Todos fuimos educados por nuestros padres; ahí es donde los niños reciben las bases de su conocimiento. _Nuestros_ padre _s,_ hablando de los Slytherin de nuestro año, fueron prejuiciosos puristas de la sangre que probablemente sólo eran de esa manera debido a que _sus_ padres eran igual y así sucesivamente hasta el tiempo en que se creó el miedo hacia los nacidos de muggles— sacudió la cabeza como si se tratara de un tema del que había hablado antes y encontraba atroz, —y realmente, quién sabe qué sucedió realmente, todos los records se han diluido a lo largo de los años y las palabras se han manipulado con el fin de servir a los propósitos de quien está contando la historia— Sus ojos parpadearon brevemente sobre la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

—Nuestros padres nos enseñaron a odiar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. Todos ellos añadieron sus propias pequeñas notas en las lecciones también. Los padres de Daphne eran un poco más relajados al respecto con ella y Astoria, siempre y cuando no se casasen con personas por debajo de su nivel.

Hermione resopló ante eso. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que los padres de Daphne estaban encantados de que ella fuese a ser la esposa de Harry Potter. Desde luego, no por debajo de su nivel.

—La madre de Blaise le enseñó que los nacidos de muggles eran útiles pero repugnantes—, Theo continuó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba. —Los padres de Pansy le enseñaron que los nacidos de muggles eran ladrones de la magia que necesitaban ser castigados. Draco...bueno—, se burló, —todos sabemos que los Malfoy tienen un ego demasiado inflado. Se le enseñó que él estaba por encima de todos, lo cual obviamente incluía a todos nosotros; lo que hizo muy difícil el ser su amigo al principio.

— _Todavía_ es difícil—, le dijo.

Él le sonrió y ella sintió un extraño aleteo nervioso en el estómago.

—Pero le dijeron que los nacidos de muggles eran lo más bajo de lo bajo, e interactuar con ellos le infamaría. Adoctrinamiento de los niños—, dijo y finalmente se llevo la taza de té a los labios y bebió. _—Eso_ es lo que es repugnante.

Ella le sonrió preguntándose si todas las conversaciones con su futuro esposo serían igual de interesantes. Era inteligente, lo cual era uno de los rasgos que Draco le había dicho la primera vez que trató de sugerir aquel asunto. Una parte de ella quería tener esperanzas. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. —No lo hice—, dijo y su mandíbula se tensó. —Pero mi padre intentó enseñarme a odiar a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles con el extremo de un cinturón—, confesó y la vio estremecerse. —Resulta que sólo me enseñó a _odiarlo_ y todo lo que _él_ representaba.

La boca de Hermione se abrió. —Yo...

—No te compadezcas de mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pensando en Remus y Sirius por alguna razón. En el momento en que el nombre de Sirius fue absuelto de todos los cargos, se mudó fuera de Grimmauld Place, regalándosela enteramente a Harry, y confesó que no podía soportar estar en su hogar de la infancia por un minuto debido a los recuerdos. Se mudó con Remus al día siguiente. Los restos de abuso eran obvios en el padrino de Harry y Hermione asumía ingenuamente que tales horrores eran cosa del pasado. Pero Theo, uno de sus compañeros de clase, había sido criado de manera similar. —No me compadezco de ti— dijo ella, sin saber cuánto creer de sus palabras. —Estaba sorprendida, es todo. Así que, si pensabas de esa manera, ¿cómo es que todavía terminaste en Slytherin?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que ella claramente le había ofendido. —No es sólo una casa de idiotas, sabes.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Lo sé, — dijo, haciendo una mueca. —Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte.

—Comprensible—, dijo con un tono de perdón. —Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas por las que mi casa te hizo pasar.

—No todos ellos—, dijo. —En su mayoría Draco y Pansy, y claramente los he perdonados.

— ¿Lo has hecho?

Pensó en la pregunta y suspiró. —Tengo mis momentos. Puedo ver, lógicamente, que no eran más que niños y, en su mayor parte, no sabían mejor. Se calmaron a lo largo de los años, así que supongo que eran sus cerebros uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

Bebió otro sorbo de su té y Hermione sonrió al notar que el calor del líquido traía un poco más de color a sus mejillas. —Traté de educarlos cuando pude—, admitió.

— ¿Tú?— ella pregunto. _— ¿Tú_ eres la razón por la que empezaron a cambiar?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Déjame preguntarte, ¿cómo se sentía el ser la única persona inteligente en Gryffindor?—

Su boca se abrió y ella frunció el ceño. —Eso no es justo, yo no era —

—Estaba en clases contigo, Hermione, — dijo él, interrumpiéndola. —Lo fuiste, al menos en principio. El resto de tu casa estaba demasiado ocupada jugando Snap explosivo, hablando de Quidditch, o volando calderos como para abrir un libro. _Tú_ eres la razón por la que comenzaron a hacerlo sin embargo, ¿no es así?

La castaña trató de ocultar el ligero aumento de ego que sentía ante sus palabras, pero no estaba en desacuerdo con él. Sin embargo, si trató de restar importancia a sus acciones —No quería que Harry y Ron reprobasen.

Él se rió y el sonido fue fuerte y lleno de vida, lo cual estaba bien teniendo en cuenta que todavía parecía estar a las puertas de la Muerte. — ¿Estabas tan preocupada por de sus calificaciones en los T.I.M.O's?— le preguntó con una sonrisa. — ¿O anhelabas con tener gente con el mismo nivel de comprensión que tú? ¿Alguien con quien relacionarte y hablar?

Atrapo suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes durante varios segundos y luego en silencio admitió, —Un poco de ambas cosas.

—Bueno, yo era de la misma manera—, dijo. —Sólo que, mientras Potter y Weasley se _quejaban_ _de_ que les ayudases, _mis_ amigos tenían que pagar por el privilegio de mi tutela.

Sus ojos se abrieron. — ¿Ellos te _pagan_ por tu tutela?

—Tutela puede no haber sido la palabra correcta—, señaló en voz alta y luego se tomó un momento para averiguar qué y cómo decir —Me pagaron para estar sobre ellos en lo que respecta a sus estudios. Estaba disponible para ayudar si era necesario, pero la mayoría eran demasiado orgullosos como para pedir ayuda, lo que sólo los hacía estudiar más.

Recuerdos de ella haciendo lo mismo a Ron y Harry a lo largo de sus seis años en Hogwarts inundaron su mente. Recordatorios constantes sobre las tareas, manteniéndose sobre ellos para ver que terminaban sus diarios de adivinación y cartas de las constelaciones, re-escribiendo sus ensayos y enseñándoles encantamientos de corrección ortográfica cuando las plumas de Fred y de George dejaron de funcionar. Al mismo tiempo, los chicos se quejaban y se quejaban de ella por mandarlos. — ¿Ellos te _pagaban_ para que les obligaras a hacer las tareas? ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Theo sonrió con orgullo. —Digamos que tal vez pude haber empezado el rumor de que si un mago o bruja no pasaban suficientes T.I.M.O's, el Ministerio pondría un hechizo sobre ellos que poco a poco los convertiría en un squib.

Hermione resopló. — ¿Quién iba a creer algo tan ridículo?

—Crabbe y Goyle, — dijo y ella asintió con comprensión. —Una vez que los aterrorice lo suficiente sobre perder su magia, se corrió la voz en toda la casa y luego se convirtió en algo así como presión de grupo. Draco, Blaise, y todos los demás sabían que era una idiotez, pero no pensaban convertirse en parias solo por tomar una posición. Por lo tanto, decentes puntuaciones en los T.I.M.O's, amigos que hablaban de otras cosas aparte del Quidditch, y puntos extra para mi casa porque todos éramos realmente capaces de responder a las preguntas en clase. Aunque _tú_ fuiste siempre un obstáculo en mis planes para ganar la Copa de las Casas cada año.

—Utilizaste propagandas para engañar a tus propios amigos para hacer algo bueno— dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza en estado de shock. —Eso es...Dioses, ¿acaso voy a ser la esposa del Ministro de Magia algún día?

Theo se rió y negó con la cabeza, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Depende, si decides _no_ casarte conmigo. Soy _muy_ feliz en mi propio pequeño mundo de rompedor de maldiciones.

Ella sonrió. —Cuéntame sobre eso.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No. He estado hablando sin parar. Es tu turno. Háblame de tu trabajo.

Bebió otro sorbo de su café, que finalmente se estaba poniendo frío. —Trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Seres, ¿no?— preguntó y ella asintió. _— ¿_ Por qué _esa_ división? No te pondría con el resto de las brujas de nuestro año que se volvían locas por los unicornios, pero generalmente la gente prefiere la división de bestias del D.R.C.C.M, ¿no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso es porque cada niño quiere crecer para ser un domador de dragones, y aquellos que no califican quieren regular y restringir a quienes si lo logran. Entré en la división Seres para ayudar a defender a los hombres lobo y los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Él sonrió. —Recuerdo el asunto de los elfos domésticos de la escuela. Los tenías aterrorizados, ¿sabías?

Ella se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y miró hacia abajo con vergüenza. —Ahora sí.

—Así que ¿no estás tratando de liberarlos?— dijo, burlarse de ella. —Pixy tendrá algunas palabras que decirte con respecto a eso.

—No—, le dijo. —No me gusta la idea de ser dueño de un elfo o de _cualquier_ Ser. Pero he llegado a respetar los lazos que se producen entre los elfos domésticos y los magos. Ahora, sólo trato de asegurarme de que sean bien tratados y que no abucen de ellos. Se ve que cuidan bien de Pixy.

—No es por mi—, Theo admitió. _—Ella_ cuida de _mi_ —, dijo, pero su tono no implicaba la forma habitual en la que un elfo doméstico se preocupaba por su amo. En realidad parecía culpable por sus palabras, como si fuera una carga para su elfina. — ¿Qué pasa con los hombres lobo?

Hermione sonrió. —Nuestro profesor de Defensa en tercer año era... Er... Es un hombre lobo. Y ahora es el jefe del D.R.C.C.M y un muy buen amigo mío.

—Así que tienes un interés personal—, dijo Theo y terminó su taza de té. —Dime, ¿todos los Gryffindor van por ahí salvando a la gente?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Algunas personas necesitan ser salvadas.

Él frunció el ceño. —Como yo.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, y notó que el té había desaparecido y sintió como si hubiera contribuido de alguna manera a algo monumental al distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que realmente se lo bebiera. No era nutritivo, pero se veía tan terriblemente enfermo y no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y se pregunto si habría pasado por episodios como éste, donde no podía comer ni beber nada.

El pensamiento la hirió y trató de frenar sus emociones antes de que Theo empezase a hacer preguntas. —Si te hace sentir mejor, — dijo en voz baja, —tal vez un día te deje salvarme _._

~Ω~

* * *

 **Translator's Note:** No tengo mucho que hacer hoy y pensé en dejarles este regalo por aquí. Nos leemos (: Besos y abrazos de fresa.

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **miércoles 14** **/10.**

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

" _Hear me roar!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo VIII** •

 **8 de marzo de 2004**

La mañana del Lunes llegó y Hermione se preparó para el trabajo como si fuera cualquier otro día, haciendo lo posible por olvidar que estaba comprometida con un hombre al que apenas conocía, que dé paso era un ex mortífago y que de hecho, estaba muriendo a causa de ello. Igualmente trató de olvidar que su madre también estaba muriendo debido a una rara enfermedad terminal con la que los médicos Muggles tenían problemas para combatir. Después de su reunión con Theo el día anterior, se había ido a casa, se devoró tres tazas más de café y leyó la carpeta que su padre le había dado repleta de información y apuntes del médico de su madre. Después de mirar cada marca de tinta, cada anotación, cada receta, y resultados, Hermione había cerrado el libro y había salido enojada de su apartamento.

Se había aparecido en el punto legal más cercano al barrio muggle local y caminó el par de millas que le faltaban para llegar a la biblioteca pública con la esperanza de encontrar algunos libros útiles sobre patologías muggle. También había utilizado su ordenador para ordenar unos libros y enviar correos electrónicos a unos especialistas con quienes sus padres tal vez no habían sido capaces de ponerse en contacto.

Después de que recibir una llamada de su padre quien le había dicho que su madre estaba teniendo un buen día y estaba de buen humor, Hermione se relajo y se fue al Ministerio, ansiosa por enterrar sus preocupaciones en el papeleo y pretender que los últimos tres días no habían ocurrido.

No fue así.

— ¡Granger! ¡Malfoy! —dijo Amos Diggory.

Suspiró y estiró su cuello, durante la última hora había estado leyendo un único pergamino con información sobre unas patentes de Acónito; Hermione estaba ansiosa por un descanso, incluso si eso significaba que debía tratar con Malfoy y Diggory. Por desgracia, no era Amos con quien iba a comunicarse hoy.

—Lupin los quiere a ambos en su oficina —dijo Diggory, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada donde se podía leer: _Remus Lupin, Jefe de_ _D.R.C.C.M_ _._

Ella ignoro educadamente los —Buenos días, Granger— de Malfoy y llamó a la puerta una vez antes de entrar y ver a Remus sentado en su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados entre sí y una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Normalmente, esa mirada significaba que había habido un ataque de hombre lobo y Hermione pronto sería enviada a entrevistar a los testigos y, posiblemente, hacer los arreglos para el cuidado de los sobrevivientes. Pero Kingsley y Harry estaban de pie a su lado, el ministro parecía enojado y Harry parecía molesto — ¿Qué pasa? —. Pregunto ella.

—Traté de explicar, pero —Harry comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Kingsley.

—Alguien del Departamento de Administración y Expedientes hizo una denuncia esta mañana —dijo el Ministro y empujó un pedazo de pergamino sobre el escritorio de Remus—. Dijo que había una posibilidad de que Hermione Granger estuviese bajo la maldición Imperius o muy probablemente le habían dado ilegalmente un Filtro de Amor.

Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír.

— ¿Supongo que _yo_ soy el envenenador acusado? —Draco arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Estamos seguros de que fue una poción de amor lo que di? —preguntó, mirando a la bruja que aun se reía—. Parece ser más como un Filtro de Alihotsy. Causa histeria.

Kingsley entrecerró los ojos —Esto no es una broma, señor Malfoy.

— _Ella_ piensa que es divertido —Draco señaló.

Hermione respiró hondo y suspiró mientras se sentaba frente a Remus, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo hacia él — ¿Como estas? —Pregunto— ¿Alguno de estos podridos individuos —dijo y perezosamente hizo un gesto a los demás magos en la sala—, siquiera preguntó si estás bien después de la luna llena del sábado? ¿O solo vinieron a decirte un montón de tonterías y que debías estar al pendiente de mí?

El hombre lobo sonrió amablemente —Estoy bien Hermione, gracias —dijo—, Pero estoy preocupado —añadió—, este documento dice que has firmado un contrato de matrimonio con un conocido ex Mortífago.

— _E_ _x_ mortífago —dijo Draco y luego se detuvo a sí mismo—, esperen, si dijo eso —señaló—. Disculpas. Estoy un poco o tal vez demasiado acostumbrado a corregir a la gente —suspiró y se sentó al lado de Hermione—. Así que, ¿supongo que Potter explicó las circunstancias del acuerdo?

Harry negó con la cabeza —No. Me dijeron que estaba demasiado cerca de la situación pero, ya que no quería que el chisme se expandiese por todo el Ministerio y Kingsley necesitaba un Auror presente, me ofrecí. —dijo—. Mejor yo que Ron, créanme —. Dijo enfáticamente.

—No hay ningún problema, Ministro —Hermione aseguró a Kingsley—. El documento está en lo cierto. Firmé un contrato de matrimonio este fin de semana con Theodore Nott. Draco tenía los documentos elaborados y Harry, Ron, Ginny estaban todos presentes. Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass estaban allí también —les dijo—. No estoy bajo la maldición Imperius y no he consumido ninguna poción de amor.

—Hermione —dijo Kingsley—, Se sugirió que—

— ¿Quién presentó la queja? —preguntó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

— El secretario que estaba de guardia esta mañana. La señorita Marietta Edgecombe —respondió Kingsley.

Hermione hizo una mueca —Perra entrometida —murmuró—. Ella firmó el acuerdo de confidencialidad cuando vino a trabajar aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunto—. Si alguno quiere tratar de salirse de uno de esos, sería ella. Lo sé, escribí la maldita cosa yo misma cuando el Jefe del Departamento oyó que tenía un talento para colocar maleficios en el papeleo.

Kingsley negó con la cabeza— La señorita Edgecombe ha firmado todos los papeles y dice que ella sólo estaba cuidando de tu bienestar cuando vio que —

— ¿Todavía utiliza el pelo delante de la frente? —Hermione preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y Harry se rió en voz alta, obligándose a cubrir su boca cuando el Ministro de Magia se volvió y lo miró con enojo— Lo siento —dijo Hermione—, estoy segura de que la señorita Edgecombe estaba muy preocupada por mi bienestar cuando vio que iba a casarme —dijo con sarcasmo y puso los ojos en blanco —. Que sorpresa, Hermione Granger, comprometida con un rico sangre pura.

Remus se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ocultar la diversión en su voz cuando dijo —Hermione...por desgracia, como alguien _ha_ presentado una denuncia de esta naturaleza, sugiriendo que has sido mágicamente obligada a firmar este papeleo, nos vemos obligados a investigar. Ya que no hay pruebas, he pedido que se mantenga este asunto dentro del Departamento y que los que estamos presentes nos encarguemos de esto a menos….

—A menos que –después de un interrogatorio– resulte que si le he hecho algo a Granger —Draco terminó la frase y se burló, ofendido —. Bien, denme el Veritaserum para que pueda volver al trabajo. Y más vale que el reloj siga corriendo —agregó—. No voy a permitir que reduzcan mi sueldo porque alguna estúpida en Administración abrió su boca sin siquiera saber la verdad tras el asunto.

—No —dijo Hermione—, si van a usar un Suero de la Verdad, solicito el Loqi Facilis **(1)**. Fred y George lo preparan, sé que el Ministerio tiene, y se le conoce por ser menos traumático para quien lo ingiere. Responderé las preguntas con sinceridad, pero no voy a escupir todos mis secretos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esto tiene que ver con mi vida personal —. Insistió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo un ruido indignado.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió para mirar a Harry — ¿Podrías?—. Preguntó.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación a buscar el Suero de la Verdad modificado.

—Así que... —Remus dijo, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Hermione le sonrió, complacida más que nunca de que el hombre lobo recibiese aquel puesto. No podía imaginar el verse obligada a hacer frente a esta situación con un molesto Amos Diggory sentado frente a ella —21 de abril —le dijo—. Dos semanas antes de la luna llena por lo que serás capaz de asistir, y espero que lo hagas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tal vez Teddy podría ser mi portador de anillos.

Los abiertos ojos de Remus indicaban que estaba sorprendido por el anuncio de la fecha, pero decidió no preguntarle acerca de la rápida boda. Hermione supuso que no quería dar a entender que ella podría estar embarazada y probablemente ofenderla haciendo preguntas —Le encantará —dijo Remus— ¿Qué colores elegirás? Dora y yo le podemos pedir lo copie con su pelo.

Hermione sonrió, feliz de tener a una persona en su vida que no perdiese la cabeza por la situación. No tuvo la oportunidad de responderle ya que Harry regresó, llevando dos pequeños frascos en su mano, llenos de un líquido de color rosa efervescente, distinguiéndose del incoloro Veritaserum — ¿Todavía sabe a piña colada? —preguntó ella, estirando su mano.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza viendo como Hermione se bebía la poción y luego miraba expectante a Kingsley mientras Harry le daba un segundo vial a Draco.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Kingsley le pregunto para verificar que la poción funcionaba.

Hermione luchó para decir una mentira como era el protocolo, pero el suero de la verdad se defendió —Hermione Jean Granger —respondió ella—, pronto Nott, supongo —agregó—. Todavía no he decidido si voy a cambiar mi nombre. ¿Existen leyes sobre eso?

Draco le respondió —No, pero es de mal gusto si no lo haces. Cualquier heredero nacido debe tener el nombre de Theo. Hablando de nombres, el mío es...Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y estoy ofendido por tener que pasar por este proceso. Por lo que sabemos _Potter_ podría haber envenenado a Granger.

— ¿Disculpa? —Harry miró a Draco.

— ¿Qué? Sería el crimen perfecto. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de _ti_?

Hermione rodó los ojos —Siguiente pregunta, por favor.

Kingsley suspiró con irritación —Hermione, ¿has firmado voluntariamente un contrato aceptando contraer matrimonio con Theodore Nott, un conocido Mortífago?

— _E_ _x_ mortífago —contestó Hermione—. Y sí, firmé ese contrato voluntariamente. Redacte una buena parte de él también. Se dará cuenta de que si Theo y yo fallecemos, nuestras bóvedas combinadas se deben dividir entre varias organizaciones benéficas —. Dijo, dando golpecitos con el dedo en la cláusula específica frente a ella.

— ¿Fuiste chantajeada o de otra manera engañada para hacer este arreglo? —Preguntó Kingsley.

Hermione se tomó un momento para pensar en una respuesta, agradecida de que hubiese pedido este específico suero de la verdad que sólo impedía mentiras en vez de forzar la verdad —No —dijo y luego agregó—, He firmado este acuerdo con mi propia voluntad.

Kingsley, sospechoso de su respuesta se volvió y miró a Draco —Draco, ¿chantajeaste o de otra manera engañaste a la señorita Granger para que firmase este contrato?

Draco se mordió el labio hasta que sangró y siseó —Siiii.

—Ugh —Hermione gimió —Está bien, así que hubo un _poco_ _de_ chantaje al principio, pero firme el contrato con mi propia voluntad y no porque Malfoy me engañó. Él sólo estaba siendo un idiota al respecto.

Remus frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre el escritorio —Hermione, no he oído una sola palabra acerca de ti y el señor Nott. ¿Han estado saliendo? —le preguntó con curiosidad, su tono implicando que era un amigo y no un interrogador.

—No mucho —. Respondió ella.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él? —Preguntó Kingsley, también curioso.

Hermione gruñó —Aún no.

— ¿Crees que podría pasar? —preguntó Harry, olvidando que ella estaba bajo un suero de la verdad.

Hermione lo miró —Yo...p-puedo ver un futuro donde... Mierda. ¡Sí! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Maldita sea Harry! Sí, podría enamorarme fácilmente de Theo. Es genial y me gusta hablar con él y Luna tiene razón, esta increíblemente en forma —dijo, lanzando una mirada de suficiencia a Draco antes de ponerse de pie y golpear a su mejor amigo en el brazo — ¡Estoy bajo un suero de la verdad, idiota! ¡No me hagas preguntas no oficiales!

Draco estaba riendo —Granger, ¿enamorada de un ex mortífago? Dioses, esto es divertido.

Ella se volvió y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo antes de mirar a Kingsley — ¿Suficiente? Me voy a casar con Theo Nott y mis razones son mi asunto. No estoy en peligro. Malfoy fue un imbécil cuando sugirió el compromiso, pero decidí aceptarlo. Ahora, ya que mi futuro matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, ¿puedo volver a él?

Kingsley, castigado por una bruja con la mitad de su edad y tamaño, asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad —dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca—, mejor quédate aquí hasta que la poción se desvanezca. Draco, eres libre de irte. Dudo mucho que ocultes tus sentimientos acerca de la gente en el Departamento, incluso cuando no estás bajo los efectos de una poción —dijo con un suspiro.

Hermione sonrió mientras miraba a Kingsley, Harry y Draco irse, cerrando la puerta de Remus detrás de ellos. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en el escritorio de Remus y gimió en voz alta —Dioses, realmente esperaba no tener que lidiar con esto hoy.

—Así que —Remus dijo recostándose en su silla —, ¿quieres decirme qué está sucediendo _realmente_?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hecho la pregunta de tal manera que pudiese evitar hablar sobre el contrato de matrimonio si realmente quería, pero, francamente, ella siempre había confiado en su perspectiva — ¿Puedo pedirte que no le digas a nadie sobre esto?

Remus asintió — ¿Por la chica que no le dijo a nadie que yo era un hombre lobo en su tercer año? —Él le sonrió.

—Para ser justos _,_ finalmente _si_ les dije a Harry y Ron —confesó—. Mamá está muriendo.

La sonrisa de Remus se desvaneció al instante —Oh, Hermione —se puso de pie y corrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella—, lo siento mucho —dijo, apretándola con más fuerza cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Ella negó con la cabeza —Ya han averiguado en todos los medios muggles y mágicos. Ahora ella dice que sólo quiere vivir su vida lo más normal posible —sollozó, desesperada por no empezar a llorar de nuevo —. Los médicos y sanadores dicen que no hay forma de saber cuándo se pondrá peor, por lo que prácticamente sólo debe disfrutar mientras pueda.

Remus frunció el ceño — ¿Necesita tiempo fuera del trabajo?

Hermione rió —Mamá formaría un berrinche si dejase de trabajar para cuidarla. Apenas me quieren en la casa. Sólo tengo permiso para visitar, durante nuestra cena semanal de la familia o, a partir de este fin de semana, se supone que debo llevar a Theo.

El hombre lobo la miró fijamente durante unos tranquilos minutos antes de preguntar — ¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando con esto del matrimonio?

—Theo necesita una esposa. No quiero entrar en los detalles porque, francamente, no estaría en mi lugar darlos. Sería como si Tonks le dijese al mundo los detalles de tu licantropía —dijo y sonrió con tristeza cuando la comprensión pareció que hacer clic en su mirada. —Pero...acepte hacerlo, ya que, en el calor del momento, imprudentemente le dije a mi madre moribunda que ya estaba comprometida cuando empezó a llorar sobre cómo ella nunca viviría lo suficiente para verme casarme y tener hijos.

Remus se encogió —Ouch.

—Sí.

—Podrías decirle la verdad —sugirió—, todavía puedes salir de esto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —He pensado en ello y...podría conseguir a alguien mucho peor que Theo Nott. Él es un buen hombre —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Realmente es muy triste que la guerra y las rivalidades entre nuestras casas hicieran que nunca fuésemos capaces de hacernos amigos en Hogwarts. Podría haber recibido ayuda para estudiar para los T.I.M.O's en lugar de tener que estar encima de Ron y Harry y —

— ¿Tener una completo y total colapso nervioso? Remus sugirió con una sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió. —Estar un poco abrumada —le corrigió y se rió—, Oh, Remus. ¿En qué me he metido? —pregunto.

—En un matrimonio —dijo sonriendo—. No es tan malo, sabes. Alguien con quien compartir tus pensamientos al final del día. Alguien caliente que duerma a tu lado. El amor es algo bueno y estoy seguro de que te llegará si trabajas por ello —él ofreció.

Hermione sonrió —El sexo tampoco está mal, ¿verdad?

Remus se rió —Bueno, no iba a decir nada pero...

—Gracias —Ella se rió entre dientes—. Necesitaba a alguien que convirtiese este asunto en un escándalo ni perdiese la cabeza por ello. Alguien que me dijese que he tomado mi decisión y que puedo llevarlo a cabo. Harry y Ron se dejan llevar y por mucho que ame a Ginny e incluso a Daphne, pueden ser bastante abrumadoras.

—El hombre lobo viejo y sabio da sabios consejos —dijo Remus con una sonrisa—. Vuelve al trabajo.

Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie, dándole un saludo burlón —Si señor.

Ella salió de la oficina de Remus y se tomó un inmediato descanso, queriendo asegurarse de que no estallase accidentalmente en lágrimas después de confesar a alguien la verdad sobre el asunto de su madre.

Después de un tranquilo paseo de veinte minutos por el Ministerio donde se desconectó de todas las otras personas a su alrededor, Hermione regresó a su escritorio para encontrar un jarrón enorme lleno de narcisos, gladiolos y lirios. Ella sonrió al ver las flores, contenta de no ver algo cliché como rosas rojas. Más tarde le preguntaría a Luna los significados de cada uno y estaría gratamente sorprendida al tener la respuesta de la bruja rubia —Los narcisos son para los nuevos comienzos, gladiolos para la fidelidad y el honor, y los lirios, especialmente los azules, significan esperanza.

Mientras leía la carta adjunta, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un rubor en sus mejillas.

 _Hermione,_

 _Draco me envió una lechuza después de su reunión de esta mañana y me informó que a regañaste al Ministro de Magia para defenderme._ _Me pregunto —en esta extraña situación en la que nos encontramos — cuando_ me _permitirás_ _hacer_ _algo por_ ti _._ ¿ _Nos vemos para la cena?_

 _Contractualmente (es broma) tuyo,_

 _Theo Nott_

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1)** **Loqi Facilis:** Es latín y significa _"habla con facilidad"._ No es una poción del canon.

 **Translator's Note:** Espero que les guste el capítulo. ¡Besos y abrazos de fresas!

 **Actualización:** El próximo capítulo de esta historia será publicado el **jueves 22/10.**

Los quiero,

 **Lyanna Malfoy**

" _Sanguinis Stirpe Legalis_ _"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tying The Nott**

 _Atando el nudo_

• **Capítulo IX** •

 **8 de marzo de 2004**

— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? — preguntó Ginny mientras permanecía de pie junto a Daphne en frente de la puerta abierta del armario de Hermione. La ratón de biblioteca en cuestión estaba arrodillada sobre una pila enorme de ropa increíblemente anticuada, de acuerdo a la pelirroja y la rubia.

Hermione estaba cavando frenéticamente a través de la pila, murmurando algo sobre una blusa blanca…— ¿O debería usar la verde? ¿Se verá demasiado obvio? ¿Parecerá que me estoy esforzando demasiado? —Le preguntó en voz baja a nadie en particular.

Daphne frunció el ceño. —Oh cariño, creo que esto —dijo y señaló a toda la escena frente a ella— hace ver que te estás esforzando demasiado.

— ¿Por qué te estás esforzando en primer lugar? —Preguntó Ginny— Él va a casarse contigo. No tiene ninguna otra opción. Sé que es una situación horrible para empezar, pero básicamente te has conseguido un marido perfecto y hermoso con solo firmar un pergamino.

Daphne se rió. —Hermione, ella tiene razón. Algo así, —dijo con una suave sonrisa— ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta conseguir que Harry salga a lugares públicos? ¿Incluso a áreas Muggle donde no lo reconocerán?

— ¿Cómo sacar un diente? **(1)** —Preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de Daphne se agrandaron. — ¿Qué?

Hermione se sentó y se aparto el cabello rizado del rostro, colocándolo detrás de sus orejas —Es un dicho muggle. Significa que es muy difícil, como sacar los dientes de alguien—, explicó. Ante la expresión horrorizada de Daphne, Hermione continuó —Porque es difícil sacar los dientes por lo menos sin anestesia adecuada y herramientas dentales En realidad es un proceso interesante si —

— ¡¿Los muggles se sacan los dientes?! —Daphne chilló. — ¡Pensé que era sólo una historia de miedo que los niños contaban sentados alrededor de fogatas! ¡¿Qué más no sé?!

Ginny sonrió. —Les gusta atar cuerdas alrededor de sus cinturas y saltar de puentes. Por diversión.

— ¿Sin escobas? —Preguntó Daphne.

Ginny asintió.

— Harry no va a hacerme saltar de un puente ¿verdad? —preguntó a Hermione, realmente viéndose un poco aterrorizada. Detrás de ella, Ginny luchaba por contenerse mientras observaba a la rubia entrar en shock.

Hermione miró a sus dos amigas, sorprendentemente decepcionada de que Luna no hubiese podido asistir. —Por esto es que era amiga de los niños en la escuela —dijo Hermione con firmeza— Daphne, necesito que te concentres —suplicó—. No sé qué ponerme. Theo me invitó a una cita y no tengo ni idea de a donde me llevará y, por lo tanto, no sé cómo vestirme.

—Déjame decirte que no sabes cómo vestirte, ya sea para Theo o no—señaló Ginny mientras se agachaba y sacaba un maxi falda de mezclilla. —Hermione, ¿no te compré esto el verano antes de sexto año? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

Hermione arrebató la falda de las manos de Ginny —Todavía me queda y deshacerse de ella sería un desperdicio. No todo el mundo vive del salario en galeones de las Arpías de Holyhead —dijo con amargura.

—Hermione, la mitad de las cosas en tu armario –estoy bastante segura– perteneció, en un momento u otro, a Harry o Ron — dijo Daphne mientras hojeaba las perchas, viendo múltiples y desgastadas camisetas de Quidditch y jerseys —Entiendo que la ropa de hombre es mucho más cómoda, y Theo podría estar de acuerdo en un montón de cosas teniendo en cuenta que es un poco más relajado que el resto de los chicos de Slytherin con los que crecí, pero creo que incluso él tendrá problemas con que utilices algo que tiene 'Potter' o 'Weasley' bordado en la parte posterior —dijo y sacó dos jerseys de Gryffindor.

—Tengo uno de esos —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a la camiseta de Potter —Harry dejo de utilizar un grupo de éstos en sexto año por lo que Hermione y yo se los arrebatamos —Ella se rió ante el recuerdo. —Blaise se enoja cada vez que lo uso. Puede llevarnos a tener sexo increíble.

Hermione dio una patada a la pila de ropa con frustración. —Usaré mis pantalones de yoga y mi suéter Weasley de navidad—dijo con derrota y frunciendo el ceño. —Tal vez algunas flip flops **(2)** si no puedo encontrar mis pantuflas de casa.

Mientras Ginny ignoraba la rabieta de Hermione y comenzaba a hurgar en su tocador, ignorando la forma en que Crookshanks estaba tratando de acariciar su pierna en busca de atención, Daphne se arrodilló sobre la pila de ropa, al lado de Hermione. —Cariño —dijo, y extendió la mano para meter un rizo detrás de la oreja de Hermione. — ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por esto?

Hermione dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho, miró a Daphne y suspiró —Theo no quiere un matrimonio arreglado. Y...yo tampoco. La gente va a estar especulando acerca de por qué nos vamos a casar y por qué tan rápido. No he aparecido en _El Profeta_ por dos completos años. No desde aquel artículo donde se me acusó de tratar de romper el matrimonio de Draco y Luna —dijo ella con enojo.

El artículo salió solo poco después de la boda donde Hermione había sido la dama de honor, muy contenta de ver a su amiga casarse con el amor de su vida, incluso si el amor de su vida resultaba ser Draco Malfoy. Cuando la pareja regresó de su luna de miel, Hermione decidió ser más agradable con el nuevo marido de la Ravenclaw, llevándolo a tomar una taza de café para felicitarlo, nada fuera de lo común de su jornada de trabajo habitual excepto que ahora Draco era un hombre felizmente casado. Una foto de Draco sosteniendo la puerta de la cafetería abierta para ella, y al día siguiente el titular, _Habitual Ramera Hermione Roba al Esposo Slytherin_ fue impreso a través del Profeta para que todo el mundo lo leyese. Se había visto obligada a esconderse en el Ministerio y utilizar la red Flu de la oficina de Remus para llegar directamente a su casa todos los días en lugar de salir al atrio donde los periodistas –y civiles enojados– probablemente estarían esperando por ella. Se sintió como cuarto año de nuevo y Hermione no deseaba ver que rumores iban a surgir cuando el mundo mágico se enterase de que se iba a casar Theodore Nott, rico heredero de su Casa.

—Pensé... Pensé que tal vez si trataba de hacerlo...que fuese real, que no se sentiría tan... Tan mal —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Daphne suspiró y tiró de Hermione hacia un abrazo —Tienes razón —dijo— Y me encanta que estés poniendo mucho esfuerzo en esto. Sé que lanzamos esto sobre tus hombros, salvar a Theo, pero realmente estoy muy feliz de saber que él va a estar bien en tus manos. De hecho, creo que son una buena pareja y me gustaría creer que si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, podríamos haberlos introducido sin esta amenaza de muerte inminente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y trató de recomponerse. — ¿Por qué no conocí a Theo antes? —Preguntó— No estuvo en la boda de Ron y Pansy, o en la de Draco y Luna.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, cuando Pansy y Ronald se casaron, muchos de nuestros amigos regresaron a Hogwarts y tipo se escondieron allí. Creo que sólo a unos pocos se les dio permiso para salir y asistir a la boda. Luego, el padre de Theo fue a juicio y fue a Azkaban y fue...fue algo bastante duro para él. Sinceramente, creo que Draco solo se quedó por su madre y luego por Luna cuando Narcissa se mudó. Theo no tenía a nadie. Así que se encontró unas prácticas con un Rompedor de Maldiciones en Egipto y firmó un contrato para estudiar allí durante varios años. Sólo lo veíamos de vez en cuando durante las Navidades, tal vez una o dos semanas en los veranos. Trató de llegar a casa para la boda de Draco, pero hubo algún tipo de colapso de un túnel en una tumba a las afueras de Guiza. Estaba a salvo, pero atrapado

Hermione se sintió ligeramente en pánico. —Dioses, ya no hace ese tipo de trabajos, ¿verdad? —pregunto. Reconocía que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando con hombres lobo y otros seres, de vez en cuando una criatura mágica si era emparejada con Draco para una asignación, pero había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia aterrorizada de que en cualquier momento durante el año escolar Harry o Ron acabasen muertos, ya fuese en manos de Voldemort, mortífagos, o por el Quidditch. No estaba segura de poder manejar el tener un marido que tuviese un trabajo peligroso.

Daphne alivió sus preocupaciones. —No, en su mayoría trabaja en seguridad para grandes empresas o desmantelando las protecciones de antiguas propiedades que el Ministerio o Gringotts expropian por una razón u otra.

— ¿De Verdad? —Preguntó Hermione. — ¿Cómo funciona?

Ginny se volvió y miró a su amiga. —Ten cuidado, si le preguntas a Daphne todo sobre Theo, vas a tener que saltarte la conversación en tu cita e ir directo al sexo.

Daphne se rió y Hermione palideció.

— ¿Mione? —Dijo Ginny— Mione, estaba bromeando.

— ¿Que he hecho? — Hermione preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. —Me...me voy a casar con un hombre al que no conozco. Yo...tenemos que enlazarnos. ¡Enlazarnos, Ginny! ¡Enlazarnos! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —preguntó, claramente en pánico.

Ginny sonrió con simpatía. —Significa unidos por toda una vida. Lo sé —dijo, acariciando el pelo de Hermione cariñosamente. —Blaise y yo hablamos de eso todo el tiempo. Y luego bebemos hasta olvidarlo y follamos mientras consumimos una cantidad ridícula de poción anticonceptiva.

Daphne frunció el ceño. —No estás ayudando.

Ginny asintió. —Hermione, estarás bien. Sé que has pasado por un período de sequía, pero tener relaciones sexuales es como montar una escoba. Uno nunca olvida cómo hacerlo.

Hermione gimió. — ¡Soy terrible en montar una escoba!

Ginny sonrió. —Bueno, ¿qué tan buena eres en montar una polla? **(3)**

— ¡Fuera! —Daphne insistió, poniéndose de pie y señalando a la puerta. —Ve al otro cuarto y escoge unos zapatos. La vestiremos acorde a lo que elijas. Alguna otra palabra inapropiada y manipularé esa Poción Anticonceptiva de la que tu y Blaise son tan malditamente aficionados. ¡Vas a estar organizando días de juego con Pansy antes de Navidad!

La pelirroja rió disimuladamente y luego salió de la habitación, dejando solas a las dos brujas. Daphne suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione. —Hermione, Theo no espera nada de ti. Es un perfecto caballero. Él no esperará…quiero decir, claro está el asunto de la unión, pero —

—Él quiere un matrimonio verdadero, real, Daphne, —Hermione dijo mirando a su amiga. —Y es un sangre pura. No sé cómo hacer esto. Ustedes son...Me refiero a que la mitad del tiempo todo parece tan anticuado. ¿Quién, en realidad, tiene contratos de matrimonio? Y luego se supone que tengo que fingir ser inocente y virginal como... ¿como tú?

Daphne se rió. —Oh, cariño. Es adorable que pienses eso de mí. Hermione, si yo fuese tan pura e inocente como al parecer me encuentras, este anillo de compromiso a lo mejor sería más pequeño —dijo mirando a su mano. —Harry tuvo un buen cumpleaños el verano pasado y en cambio tuve unaNavidad _espectacular_.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —Así que se supone que debo ser como Ginny...O como, dioses, ¡¿Pansy?!

—Definitivamente no como Pansy, no —, dijo Daphne, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sólo sé tú misma. Si Theo quiere un matrimonio de verdad no creo que quiera una esposa falsa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No sé cómo estar comprometida con un sangre pura. Un Slytherin.

La rubia lentamente elevó una ceja pálida. —Si sabes que somos como todo el mundo, ¿no? Somos brujas y magos normales y sin el blasón de Slytherin tatuado en el culo, te costaría mucho reconocernos.

Hermione rió.

—Lo sé —dijo Daphne, sus ojos azules muy abiertos. —, pensé que era una manera terriblemente inadecuada de celebrar el orgullo de nuestra Casa, pero que todos acabábamos de terminar nuestros T.I.M.O's y Snape insistió —bromeó y sonrió cuando Hermione se rió más fuerte. —Harry piensa que es sexy. A veces se trata de hablar parsel para —

— ¡Basta! —Hermione dijo, sin dejar de reír. —Entiendo tu punto. Pero...Daphne, no eres como los demás —dijo con un suspiro— Los slytherin son...son...Malfoy.

Daphne sonrió. —Draco es un caso especial.

—Pansy — Hermione respondió.

Daphne sonrió. —Bueno, ella es simplemente especial.

— ¿Blaise?

Daphne apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz. —Sabes, ustedes los Gryffindor son igual de malos. Ginny es una absoluta pervertida. Ron no tiene absolutamente ningún tacto. Harry, como tú, no puede vestirse solo, y todos ustedes están empeñados en ser héroes para el resto de sus vidas, sin importar el costo—, dijo. —Y el costo... No siempre es tan malo. Theo es un buen partido, y tú también.

Hermione suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Daphne. — ¿Estoy siendo ridícula? ¿Incluso es acaso posible iniciar una relación basada en un matrimonio arreglado que se armó porque sus amigos son manipuladores y la culpa me llevó a esto gracias a Malfoy?

—No es una prueba— dijo Daphne. —No vas a fallar nada y nadie espera que seas algo que no eres. Theo no es tu instructor en todas las cosas de sangre pura o matrimonio. Algo me dice que ambos terminarán enseñándose el uno a otro un montón de cosas nuevas.

Hermione sonrió. —Me alegro de que vayas a casarte con mi mejor amigo. Eres buena para él.

La rubia sonrió. —Me alegro de que vayas a casarte con _mi_ mejor amigo. Creo que es el adecuado para ti.

~•~

Theo miró su reflejo en el espejo, concentrándose mientras aplicaba algunos desilusionadores que ocultasen la visible evidencia de su enfermedad. Cuando terminó, intento olvidar que estaba enfermo en absoluto, preguntándose brevemente si, tal vez, el dolor era un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, la fatiga comenzaba a aparecer, recordándole la realidad de la situación en la que se encontraba. Metió la mano en el gabinete en la pared donde guardaba la mayoría de sus pociones y rápidamente bebió una Poción Vigorizante, un poco de Poción Pimentónica y una Pócima para el dolor, deslizando dos extra de cada una en el bolsillo de su túnica después de echar un encantamiento irrompible en los viales.

Todavía podía oír a Draco y Blaise discutiendo en su dormitorio.

—Eres asquerosamente vulgar —Draco entre dientes.

Blaise rodó los ojos y se echó a reír. — ¿Cómo es que estás casado con Luna Lovegood y sigues siendo tan recatado?

Theo separó a sus amigos antes de que sacaran sus varitas. —Es una maldita corbata— dijo y le arrebató el cinto de tela de seda de la mano de Draco. —El uso no hace a un hombre recatado y la falta de una no hace a un hombre inculto —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación— Ni siquiera sé por qué les pedí me ayudasen con esto.

—Porque llevarás a Granger a un restaurante muggle y no sabes cómo vestirte adecuadamente —Blaise ofreció—. No te pongas la corbata. Te vas a ver como un idiota —insistió.

Draco gruñó —Tiene que hacer una buena impresión. El hecho de que el contrato este firmado no significa que ella no pueda echarse para atrás en cualquier momento antes de la unión. Tenemos que pensar en esto de manera estratégica.

Theo sacudió la cabeza —No, no voy a engañarla. Apenas quiero seguir con esto yo mismo —admitió— Pero… —suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Blaise sonrió. — ¿Pero todavía estás nutriendo ese amor de la infancia que tuviste por la bruja?

— Cállate.

Draco negó con la cabeza —No lo entiendo —admitió—. Claro que está bien ahora, pero en la escuela era una pesadilla. Mandona, gritona, y no tenía nada más que pelo.

—Ella era inteligente —dijo Theo en voz baja—. Yo...la admiraba. Pero no era algo que podía hacer públicamente— agregó, mirando a Draco.

El rubio suspiró dramáticamente —Sí, yo destruí la gran historia de amor que inventaste en tu cabeza sobre una nacida de muggles de la cual te enamoraste a los quince años. ¿Qué diablos ibas a hacer con ella a los quince años de todos modos? —le preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Caminar con ella alrededor del Lago Negro? ¿Mirar las estrellas? Éramos adolescentes.

Blaise resopló — ¿No estaba Pansy chupándotelo para ese momento? Yo no llamo a eso "mirar las estrellas".

Draco hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. —No todos eran buenos recuerdos para mí, sabes. Esa perra me mordió una vez. Casi me siento mal por la comadreja.

— ¡¿Podemos _no_ hablar de pollas antes de _yo_ vaya a cenar?! —Theo espetó en voz alta. — ¡Mierda! ¡Me siento lo suficientemente enfermo, no necesito la imagen de Pansy sobre sus rodillas delante de nadie antes de irme y tratar de comer alimentos que probablemente voy a vomitar después de todos modos, frente a una bruja con la que me estas obligando a casarme! —gritó, mirando fulminantemente a Draco.

Sus amigos lo miraron en silencio, ignorando el arrebato. Blaise finalmente sonrió. —Sí. Aún estas nutriendo ese amor de la infancia. ¿Necesitas una poción anticonceptiva?

—No voy a tener relaciones sexuales con ella —dijo Theo y suspiró, sentándose en el borde de su cama para atar sus zapatos. —Ella va...va a ser mi esposa si a la final realmente decide seguir con esto. No quiero arruinarlo, y no sólo porque mi única otra opción es la muerte.

—Ella no lo sabe —Draco señaló. —Que es la única a quien le preguntamos, quiero decir. Le mentí y dije que habíamos estado buscando durante meses para encontrar a alguien que se casase contigo. Podría –accidentalmente– haberle hecho pensar que era en realidad nuestro último recurso.

Theo miró a su amigo, la boca abierta y los ojos azules muy abiertos. —Blaise—dijo en voz baja—, hechízalo.

~Ω~

* * *

 **(1) "Como sacar un diente":** Del inglés _"Like pulling teeth"_. Es un refrán anglosajón que se utiliza cuando quieres expresar lo difícil que resulta sacarle información a una persona. Tan difícil como sacar un diente. Sin embargo, Shaya aquí lo utilizo para hablar de lo mucho que le cuesta a Daphne saca a Harry de su encierro. Este refrán o dicho, no existe en español, porque los dichos y refranes no tienen traducción de su idioma. Pueden encontrarse refranes similares o que quieran expresar lo mismo. Por eso, tuve que irme por lo práctico y traducir el dicho porque de intentar cambiarlo a un equivalente en español (que al parecer no hay) alteraría el resto de la conversación. La traducción literal sería: _"como jalar los dientes"_

 **(2)Flip flops:** Su traducción sería " _chanclas_ ", tal vez sandalias pero no se esas bonitas que utilizamos para salir, no. Sería como las que utilizamos para estar en la casa. Decidí quedarme con la palabra en ingles porque en español, chanclas sonaba muy feo y sandalias les haría pensar en ese calzado lindo que utilizamos las mujeres al salir.

 **(3) ¿Polla?:** Ok, primero que todo, disculpen el termino jaja. Segundo, a lo mejor pensaran que debí irme por un término más coloquial pero como sabrán, el miembro de un hombre tiene distintos nombres vulgares alrededor del mundo. En mi país es huevo, en otros es polla o pito, etc (en serio, disculpen mi lenguaje jaja) y quería irme por un término más neutral pero igual de vulgar para poder expresar la forma en que Ginny se expresa y este término me vino perfecto. Sé que no cuadra con el español latino que utilizo para traducir pero fue más por cuestión de comprensión que de estética por lo que lo elegí.

 **Translator's Note:** Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso. Las personas que leen mi otra traducción sabrán porque estuve ausente. Verán, mi mamá estuvo enferma y termine con ella en el hospital. Gracias a dios ya la tengo de vuelta en la casa, pero necesitó de mis cuidados y bueno, el cuidar de mi mamá, de mi casa y de mi hermana y hermano (ambos menores que yo) es lo que me ha quitado tiempo para traducir. Tal vez ahora que mi mamá no necesita de mi constante vigilancia (es la peor paciente del mundo, no hace caso a las indicaciones del doctor) puede que tenga un poco más de tiempo de seguir. Debo recalcar que NO voy a abandonar la historia. Es una meta y proyecto que disfruto hacer y que seguiré haciendo hasta que lo terminé. Mil disculpas de nuevo y espero que les guste este capítulo. Besos y abrazos de albaricoque.

 **Actualización:** Hasta el próximo aviso…tal vez **jueves 05/11** pero puedo prometer nada.

Los quiero,

 _ **Lyanna Malfoy**_

" _Je suis prest"_


End file.
